How Will I Know
by Diva33829
Summary: there it was she finally figuerd it out.Which one will she chose?She loves them both but what kind if love is it?Will her friends and family help her out or will they leave her to figure it out on her own?Will she stay with her boyfriend or will she finally chose her best friend? OC!
1. Her Realization

**Hey guys I have been saveing this story for the right time and I think I my heart my have healed. This is a Whitney tribute and I know that Im ready**

* * *

Mercedes POV, (After the girls sung the first time i saw your face)  
I stood there dumbfounded by what the song just made me realised. I love two men at the same time I dont know what kind of love ,but it is love. Sam and Shane both have their pros but they also have cons. My head is telling me to go with Shane because he has been here for me when Sam had to leave,but my heart is telling me Sam because no matter how far away we are from each other we still love each other.

* * *

"Ugh, why is this so hard? Why does love have to be so hard?" i asked my mom one night while we were watching Dear John.

"I dont know baby but listen to your heart"she said

"What does that mean momma im so confused my heart is telling me sam , but my brain is telling me shane."

"I know what you can do" she walked away and came back with a notepad and pen

"Here I want you to go up to your room and list the pros and cons of being with sam on one page and the pros and cons of being with shane on I want you to ask your self if you love them and if you do what kind of love is it. I want you to think real hard on this atleast a day to think, to take a break and then you come and tell me your ready to answer some go on."she said

"Thank you momma you always know just what i need" I said with a kiss to her cheek

"Of corse i do baby now go on you have alot of thinking to do"

"Yes mam " I mumbled

* * *

**We need to talk not right now bur when you get the chance  
From:Mercedes  
To:Sam and Shane**

**y r u ok, is something wrong call me as soon as you can  
-sam**

**Ok babe ill call you after the game love you  
-shane**

**yes sammy im ok we just need to talk thats all its very important do you think you can come over soon? :)  
-Mercy(only sam gets to call her that)**

**its fine shane its not important anyway just finish watching the game and ill call you when its over  
-Mercedes**

**ok ill be over in 1 hour i have to change just came in from work  
-sammy**

**Ok ttyl  
-shane  
**"WTF! ttyl thats all he has to say " mercedes said to her self

**bye shane  
-mercedes**

**kk sammy cant wait  
oooooo  
-mercy**

**Wat no kisses lol  
-sammy**

**sorry sammy:)  
-mercy**

* * *

**Next chaper sammy comes ova . yall please comment and tell me how i did i just started writing so i need all the guidence i cant get next chapter soon thanks bye yall till next time**


	2. Sam comes over

**WATS UP PEOPLE! Im feelin sooo good today cause we have Thanksgiving Break soon cant wait to chow down and be with mi family anyway woop here it is! :)**

* * *

An Hour later...

"_Knock Knock"_

"One minute"mercedes shouts from her room up walks down stairs and unlocks the door to let sam in

"hey sammy"she said happily

"whats up mercy"sam said with his lopsided grin

"Somthing I have to talk to you it is very important. Do you want to go up to my room or the living room?" she asked

"to your room ill be more comfortable" he said nervously

When they got to her room and sat on the bed she started to realize how nervous she really was and sam could tell that she was nervous and that made him nervous

"Mercy...are you ok" he asked when he noticed that she started biting her bottom lip the thing she always did when she was nervous

"No not really I know what i need to say I just dont know how to say it" she said as she bit her lip and her eyes wonderd the room

"well just say whats on your mind act like im not even here "he said as he went to sit on the other side of the bed now they are both back to back

"ok well you know you are my best friend right... and you know that i love you right?" she asked

"yeah..."he said

"the only thing is ... is I dont know what kind of love...it...is"she said as she turned around to look at him

"..."

"Sam please say something your scareing me" she said nervously

"I...I...love you to mercedes but I thought you had a boyfriend"

"I do and thats the problem i love you both but i dont know what kind of love it is... is it like a brother or a lover Im so confuced"she wined

"well its ok im fine with what ever you pick I only want to see you happy"

"thanks sammy that means alot"she smied at him because she finally found another pro to add to his list

"oh... crap mercy i gotta go my mom has to work late tonight"sam sighed

"its ok sammy see youat school tomorrow"mercedes said as they reached the door

"night mercy just remember I just want you to be happy night mercy"he said he kissed her cheek and left

When he left she closed the door and leaned aginst it and slid down it and sighed already knowing how she loved loved him as a lover.  
Only two problems left she had a boyfriend and she didnt know how she loved thing for sure she loved them knew how she loved Sam but not shane.

* * *

**Sooooo What did ya think how do you think Shane will take it**

**Should he be happy,mad or sad**

**How did you like Sams reaction**

**Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! **


	3. DIVA ALERT Code:RED!

**SOOOO here it is. Sorry it took soo long to update thanks to school,work,and drama.**

**BTW...I dont own glee if i did sam and Mercedes would still be together and sam would have never would be able to walk cause lets face if he is one of the best dancers on else would get to sing instead of it being the Rachel drama ,sam and Mercedes would get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way in this chapter Mercedes tell shane how she feels and her fellow divas wat a surprise yup i went there now on with the story**

* * *

**Nobodys Pov**

Mercedes was still at the door .Just in bliss and paradise about what she found out . She loved Sam and sam loved her but only one road block in the way a big road block with a was brought out of her bliss by a very familiar ringtone

"If_ you had my love and I gave you all my trust would you comfort me t__ell me baby a__nd if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue would you lie to me a__nd call me baby If you had my love and I gave you all my trust would you comfort me tell me baby And if ..."_

_**"Hello Shane"**_

_**"Hey baby you said you had to talk to me"**_

_**"yes i did but i think we should talk face to face you know"**_

_**"Sorry babe but i can't not tonight i gotta study some football highlights"**_

_**"can't you record it and save it"**_

_**"sorry but i cant i have to study their moves**_

_**"Shane this is a bit more important than football"**_

_**"really what is really more important than football"**_

_**"how about our relationship that is more important than football "**_

_**"Sorry baby i didn't mean it"**_

_**"STOP SAYING SORRY ! If you were really sorry you wouldn't keep saying things then apologising for them"**_

_**"im sorr... ok ill try to stop apologising for everything "**_

_**"Ok shane and stop calling me baby and babe im not a baby or a babe"**_

_**"ok if you feel that way what is so important that it has to be face to face"**_

_**"fine since we can't be face to face i wanted to tell you that...um...**__**uh...iloveyoubutialsolovesambutik nowthatiloveyoubutidontknoww hatkindofloveit is!"**_

_**"Wait what"**_

_**Mercedes blew out a breath"i love you but i also love sam but i know that i love you but I dont know what kind of love it is yet"**_

_**"Wait what the fuck do you mean you don't know what kind of love it is"**_

_**"that is why i wanted to talk to you face to face that's what i have to figure out"**_

_**"Mercedes im your boyfriend that is what kind of love it is supposed to be"**_

_**"That is it that is what it is supposed to be but i don't think it is"**_

_**"So you are telling me that you don't think you love me like you should"**_

_**"I think so"**_

_**"ok Mercedes when you a certain about it give me a call" then he hung up on her.**_

* * *

_**ONE HOUR LATER(A/N its only like 6 on a saturday)**_

**Mercedes POV**

I was panicking he sounded soo mad.I need advice from it

**"CALLING ALL DIVAS CALLING ALL DIVAS ****Code RED CODE RED ALL OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW AND BRING SNACKS!"**  
**FROM:Mercy**  
**TO:Tina,Quinn,Santana,Kurt,Brittany**

**"Oh GOD im on mi way"-Tina**

**OMG Whats wrong im there in 10 mins"-Quinn**

**"Oh SHIT REALLY IM COMIN"-Santanna**

**"I got the movies"-Kurt**

**"Emergency Sleep over YAY\=D/"Brittany**

One Hour Later...

"Divas we have a problem that is why this is a code:red"said mercedes as she let them in the house

"What's wrong and what happened cedes ?" asked a worried Santana

"yeah nobody ever calls a code red unless something bad is happening or going to happen" said a puzzled Quinn

"It might be both guys remember when we all sung the first time i ever saw your face?" they all nodded"well on that day i realized something.I realized that im in love with shane and that im still in love with sam. The only thing is,is that i don't know what kind of love it is and now i feel like Bella except i don't know who is Edward and who is Jacob. I told them both how i feel a sam was way more supportive than shane. So i need help making a pros and cons list for the both of them"

* * *

**TBC...**

**Soooo what did you think?**

**Did you like shanes reaction**

**I still have the surprise also up next is the list duh duh duh...**

**o yeah a her ringtone is Jennifer Lopez if you had my love which i do not own either**

**Tell me what you thought **

**Tell Me! Tell Me!**

**Let everybody dream of chord overstreets abs**

**Bye Bye For now...**


	4. Pros,Cons,and Heartache

**the pros and cons list a lot of people have been giving me ideas because of my writers block and i just want to thank all of y'all sooooooo here it is **

******BTW...I dont own glee if i did sam and Mercedes would still be together and sam would have never would be able to walk cause lets face if he is one of the best dancers on else would get to sing instead of it being the Rachel drama ,sam and Mercedes would get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way awesome oh and if you love Rachel this story is not for you now on with the story**

* * *

Previously on How Will I Know:  
"yeah nobody ever calls a code red unless something bad is happening or going to happen" said a puzzled Quinn

"It might be both guys remember when we all sung the first time i ever saw your face?" they all nodded"well on that day i realized something.I realized that im in love with shane and that im still in love with sam. The only thing is,is that i don't know what kind of love it is and now i feel like Bella except i don't know who is Edward and who is Jacob. I told them both how i feel a sam was way more supportive than shane. So i need help making a pros and cons list for the both of them"

* * *

******Mercedes POV**

"okay guys we need to come up with the list so every body needs parts." said Mercedes

"I'll take shanes pros and why you should be with him" said Tina

"I'll have Sam's pros and why you should be with him" said Quinn

"I'll take Shereks cons and why you shouldn't be with it"said Santana

"I can deal with sam's cons and why you shouldn't be with him even though you like some of his cons but oh well" said Kurt

"Ok Brit you can come with me to fix cinnamon rolls and cookies"i said to a giggling Britany

* * *

**One hour later...**

Okay guys what do we have" I said as me and Brit walked in the room carring trays of cinnamon rolls,cookies,hot cocoa,and water

"I'll go first" said Quinn

Sam's Pros  
"He makes mercedes' happiness is more important than his own,  
He is willing to give her space to make the best decision for her  
He let's Mercedes know that she is important (comes when she calls)  
He listens to Mercedes  
He's the one that Mercedes really loves!  
He can read her like a book by just looking in her eyes even when we can't  
He would move heaven and earth to make her happy  
He would make a complete fool of himself just to make her laugh  
They are so cute together  
When she walks in the room his eyes light up and trust me I know  
When she laughs it makes his world stop  
He will never try to change you  
He is one of the ones that can snap you out of this zombie state you get in when you think you are not beutiful  
All he has to do is look at you and instant blush  
You can see a futuer with Sam, one where you are genuinly happy  
Most importantly he loves you for you not because you can sing and dance"

"wow now i defietly know that I love him whos next"said mercedes

"I'll go for the cons for sherek "

Shane's Cons  
"He will drop anything for football  
Football comes first  
you can see a future with him but it is filled with resentment  
You would only be his tropy wife  
He won't support your dreams  
He can't read you when your hurting inside and you tell him you are fine he will say ok  
When he looks at you all you do is look back  
He might not take a bullet for you  
He dosen't listen to you  
When ever you two talk he gets his point across and the conversation is over dosen't matter if you got to talk or not  
He tries to change you  
Listens only if its important to him at the moment  
Football is most important  
It's all about him and he doesn't have a clue.  
Your dad dosen't really like him  
Instead of letting her make up her mind by herself he does it for her

You only love him because he was there when Sam had to leave"

"He doesn't try to change me he only gives me advice on how to act"

"Cedes I can count on both of my hands when we were out at breadstixs or the mall and you do somthing like snort when you laugh but you stop and say"oh no shane told me not to do that"

"Soo what whos up next"

"I'll go next but I only have one and it is that he was here for you when sam left thats all I got sorry" said tina

"Then that only leaves me and mine don't make sence because you love all of his cons"said Kurt

Sam's Cons  
"He is a big dork then again so are you  
"He turns into the Hulk when sombody hurts somone he loves;so do you"  
those are all I have"

"thanks guys im gonna need you all there with me tomorrow in the auditorium"

"We'll be there"

* * *

**The Next Day **  
**  
"It'll be okay cedes"-Santana**

**"Hold your head up"-Quinn**

**"R U OK"-Sam**

Everybody sent me text this morning because I was depressed and heart-broken. Whitney Houston my idol, my role model was dead and all I could do was cry.


	5. Cheers and Tears

**BTW...I dont own glee if i did sam and Mercedes would still be together and sam would have never would be able to walk cause lets face if he is one of the best dancers on else would get to sing instead of it being the Rachel drama ,sam and Mercedes would get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way awesome. Santana will be going off in Spanish. Oh and if you love Rachel this story is not for you now on with the story**

* * *

**MERCEDES POV**

**"C**an I sing something" I asked as came into the room

"Sure come on up"he said

"Today i found out that my idol Whiteny Houston died last night so i want to sing something accapella in her memory Santana,Kurt can you guys back me up"

"Sure thing cedes" said Kurt

**Mercedes (Santana and Kurt)**  
**There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of, ooh**  
** Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, mmh **  
**Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough, uhu **  
**When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love, uhu**

**How will I know (Don't trust your feelings) **  
**How will I know How will I know (Love can be deceiving) **  
**How will I know **  
**How will I know if he really loves me**

**I say a prayer with every heart beat **  
**I fall in love whenever we meet**  
**I'm asking you cause you know about these things**  
** How will I know if he's thinking of me I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak) **  
**Falling in love is all bitter sweet **  
**This love is strong why do I feel weak **  
**Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, I wish I had you near me now **  
**Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love**

**Oh, tell me **  
**If he loves me, if he loves me**  
** If he loves me, if he loves me not **  
**Ooh, yeah **  
**If he loves me, if he loves me **  
**If he loves me, if he loves me not**

**Oooh **  
**How will I know if he's thinking of me **  
**I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak) **  
**Falling in love is all bitter sweet**  
** This love is strong why do I feel weak**

**How will I know (How will I know if he really loves me) **  
**How will I know (I say a prayer with every heart beat) **  
**How will I know, yeah (I fall in love whenever we meet) **  
**How will I know (I'm asking you cause you know about these things)**

**How will I know?**

When we got done i was wiping tears that i didn't know had fallen. The whole time I was singing I was staring at Sam and he was looking back with that grin that makes me blush. He really is the one I love only one problem I don't know how to break up with Shane and I dont wanna hurt him.

"That was ... amazing girls do you mind singing that at regionals?"asked Mr. Schu

"We would love to"said Santana when she saw that I was speechless

"Hold on that duet is me and Finns you can't give it to Mercedes and Santana their voices are not fit for show choir competion it will be like we are forefitting with them singing a song by a crack head anyway"said Rachel crossing her arms over her chest

**¿Qué carajo. Sé Berry sabía que ella no se limitó a decir que a mi niña cuando ha terminado aquí todo triste y deprimido una mierda. ¿Cuánto de puta puede ser enano? Ya no te gusta por ser una perra que mi niña pero ahora Im que va a tomar para la alfombra Lima Heights estilo Adyacente a continuación, vas a venir aquí y pedir disculpas a Mercedes no no me dejes ir, así que puede vencer a su culo voy a hacen su deseo de que ella consiguió trabajo en la nariz, como le dije a su culo de primera. Oh, no puedo esperar a Amari regrese para que podamos equipo de la etiqueta en el culo. Permítanme carajo voy. Permítanme en ella. Quiero vencer el culo del skank el pequeño se cree que tiene. Permítanme en ella!** ""yelled Santana as she lunged towards Rachel but failed as Sam and Puck held her back

"STOP IT!" I yelled and got everyones attention

"Tana that was mean" I said

"Wait you know what she said"

"Yes I do she said"**What the fuck. I know Berry did know she did not just say that to my girl when she is over here all sad and depressed an shit. How much of a bitch can you be dwarf? I already dont like you for being a bitch than my girl but now im gonna take you to the carpet Lima Heights Adjacent style then you gonna come over here and apologize to Mercedes no no let me go so I can beat her ass i'm gonna make her wish she got that nose job like i told her ass to first. Oh I can't wait for Amari to come back so we can tag team your ass. Let me the fuck go. Let me at her. I wanna beat the skank's ass the little one she think she got. Let me at her!" **"**said Mercedes in her best Santana voice with a Kanye shrug **

**"E**ven though we don't seem like it Santana and I have been friends along with everyone else in this room since I move here in the first grade. I was on the cherrios to belive it or not. I was a base. Why do you think I have never been slushied but that one time and that was on a accedent cause they were trying to get you Rachel" I said looking at Rachel

"I can still do all of the stunts I'll show you if you want me to"I asked and everbody said yes so we headed toward the gym and the guys put the pads down and Quinn, Brittany, Santana and I went to change into tank tops and shorts.

"To start we will all do our own routines that we made up let me warn you cedes is the hardest"said Quinn smiling

After the girls went it was my turn my routine "Front hand spring step out round off back hand spring step out round off back hand spring lay out round off back hand spring full twisting lay out front flip and split" I yelled before I did it. After I was done we went back to change. Little did we know Sue Sylvester was watching the whole thing.

"Wow looks like we got our selves another dancer. Ok guys club is over for the day you can all go home think about songs for regionals the theme is Love and Revenge"

On my way back someone pulled me into a closet. Just when I was about to punch their lights out I turned around to see who it was. It was the one and only Shane Tinsly

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MIND!" I screamed

"Have you thought about what I said" he said calmly

"You mean when you yelled at me and hung up in my face yes I have" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest

He rolled his eyes and let out a huff "So"

"Sooooooo you will find out when you come to glee club with me tomorrow"

"Fine"

"Shane is there any thing else you want to tell me"

"Yeah you look like a hobo never dress like that again" he started walking off

"What about Im sorry that your idol died" I yelled down the hall way as tears ran down my face

"Who is that and why should I care" he yelled back

"Whitney Houston" I chocked out shocked at what he just said

"Girl she was a person you never knew you will get over it I promise suck it up I call you later see ya" and he walked off. He left me standing there full on crying and shocked. He said he loved me but you don't leave the one you love in pain. "Sam would never do me like this" I said to myself. If Sam would never do me like this then why would my boyfriend?

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOO Did you like it ?**

**What do you think Sue is going to do?**

**Do you guys like mean shane or should make him nicer**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews!**


	6. Fighter & Daddy Issues

**HEYYYYYY Guys I'm Back! Thanks for all of the reviews now onto the story**

**BTW...I dont own glee if i did sam and Mercedes would still be together and sam would have never would be able to walk cause lets face if he is one of the best dancers on else would get to sing instead of it being the Rachel drama ,sam and Mercedes would get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way awesome oh and if you love Rachel this story is not for you now on with the story**

* * *

**Previously on How Will I know:**

**"Who is that and why should I care" he yelled back**

**"Whitney Houston" I chocked out shocked at what he just said**

**"Girl she was a person you never knew you will get over it I promise suck it up I call you later see ya" and he walked off. He left me standing there full on crying and shocked. He said he loved me but you don't leave the one you love in pain. "Sam would never do me like this" I said to myself. If Sam would never do me like this then why would my boyfriend?**

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

On my whole drive home te same question kept ringing over and oer in my head."**If Sam would never do me like this then why would my boyfriend?"  
**When I got home I started on my song because tomorrow is going to be a very eventful I rehearsed my song I got my outfit out and did my homework. As I was working my mind could not help but wonder when did I lose all of my divaness and become a thicker and dark version of Rachel just taking shit and being walked on. Then I realized it ,I changed when Sam left and when he came back I didn't change back. I want to become his mercy again and that's what I am going to do.

* * *

**Next Day**

Mercedes woke up in her old diva mood and she loved it. She missed this feeling , the feeling of strength,power and most of all sassiness. When she walked through the front doors of the school all eyes were on her, in a very good way. Today Mercedes was wearing a grey slightly cropped jumper that hung off of her left shoulder with a red tank, some black wet look leggings,a diva double ring, a silver ring with a big red diamond, big red hoop earrings with silver studs**( Mercedes has two ear piercings)**, black wedges with red diamond incrusted heels. To finish off her look she got rid of her blunt bangs an got a swoop bang that covered her left eye and blended in with her spiraled now 25inch black hair with caramel highlights that are 10inces away from her roots. Finally her nails were bright cherry red with a black on her middle finger. With this outfit on people could really see what losing 96 pounds oer the summer did for you. Mercedes went from 40DD-32-42 to being 36DD-28-38. She still had her boobs and butt only thing that changed is that she has no belly and you can notice her hourglass shape more. Lets just say that she has the same body Chaka Khan does on the cover of Ebony with Lisaraye McCoy and Jurnee Smollett-Bell. When she walked to her locker Shane was there waiting for her.

"Hey mercy"said shane

"Don't call me that"she said for the thousandth time they have been dating

"Whatever so why didn't you call me like I told you" he said crossing his arms over his wanna be pecks

"You never told me to call you what you said was _**i'll call you later see**_ _**ya**_** "**she said as she tried to imamate his voice

"Oh well do I still have to go to that dumb ass club with you? I really don't see why your in it when you know that singing is nothing but a pipe dream. We all know that I'm gonna get into the NFL and your gonna be my stay at home trophy wife." he spat

"Yes you still have to go and shut your mouth you are not going to make me cry today now lets go and I mean you better keep up to" she sassed as she turned around

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to" Shane shouted

"You and I suggest you hurry up like now shut up and walk"she said as she rolled her eyes. Shane just shook his head and followed

* * *

**In Glee**

"Guys I hope you don't mind I asked Shane to join us"

"No problem Mercy" said Sam as he smiled but he really did not like Shane at all. When Mercedes told him that she loved him he wanted to give her the biggest kiss and show her how much he still loved her but then he remembered that she was still with **him**. When he left he vowed that he would show Mercedes that he really loved her and that's what he has been doing all along with the small things like carrying her books, asking if she is ok even when she clearly wasn't, he listens when she talks like actually listens not just staring at her full, luscious, juicy, sexy, desirable, delicious, seductive, flavourful, sultry, appetizing, voluptuous, sweet, succulent lips, butt, and tits.

"Ok guys regionals theme has changed it is now "EMPOWERMENT" said Mr. Schu Guys I really want to try orignal songs again so lets make that happen any body got a song that they would like to sing?" he continued

""I do" said Mercedes "I wrote a song for people like you(she pointed at Shane and Rachel), people who will hurt somebody without second thought so listen. Hit It!"she said

**_[Spoken:]_**  
**After all that you put me through,**  
**You think I'd despise you,**  
**But in the end I wanna thank you,**  
**'Cause you've made me that much stronger**

**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true**  
**Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up**  
**'Cause I've had enough**  
**You were there by my side, always down for the ride**  
**But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame**

**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you**  
**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**  
**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know**  
**Just how capable I am to pull through**  
**So I wanna say thank you**  
**'Cause it**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Makes me that much stronger**  
**Makes me work a little bit harder**  
**It makes me that much wiser**  
**So thanks for making me a fighter**  
**Made me learn a little bit faster**  
**Made my skin a little bit thicker**  
**Makes me that much smarter**  
**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing**  
**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**  
**I heard you're going round playing the victim now**  
**But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame**  
**'Cause you dug your own grave**  
**After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me**  
**But that won't work anymore, no more,**  
**It's over**  
**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**  
**I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down**  
**So I wanna say thank you**  
**'Cause it**

**_[Chorus]_**

**How could this man I thought I knew**  
**Turn out to be unjust so cruel**  
**Could only see the good in you**  
**Pretend not to see the truth**  
**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself**  
**Through living in denial**  
**But in the end you'll see**  
**YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME**

**I am a fighter and I**  
**I ain't gonna stop**  
**There is no turning back**  
**I've had enough**

**_[Chorus]_**

**You thought I would forget**  
**But I remembered**  
**'Cause I remembered**  
**I remembered**  
**You thought I would forget**  
**I remembered**  
**'Cause I remembered**  
**I remembered**

[Chorus]

"With that being sung I just want everybody to know that I'm back"

"Where did you go cede" asked Brittney

"No where Britt I'm just saying that I'm back to the old me. Last night I did some thinking and thought about what Whitney would do so now I'm saying no more walking all over me ,Rachel. Definitely no more talking to me any kind of way, Shane i am not a damn dog I am a person with that said learn some goddamn manners we are done get the hell out of my face. If you even think about talking to me like that again you aint got to be worried about my big brothers or my little sister. You best be worried about the way I kick your balls so hard you can spit out your own sperm. "She said as Shane just sat there shocked

"Bout time you came back boo" said Santana as she got up and hugged her

"Yeah babe I'm back and I'm back to stay. Sam will you go on a date with me so we can try Samcedes again?"

"I would love to" Sam said as got up and kissed her

"Um you can leave now wanna be biggie smalls. Just every time I see you I hear Juicy Fruit in my head or I get the urge to say "It was all a dream" or "I like it when you call me big papa" smirked Santana as everyone erupted in laughter as Shane left in embarrassment

After the laughter died down Schu said "Wow Mercedes I didn't know how much your voice improved how would you like a feature in regionals?"

"I would love to " Mercedes said cheerfully after she said that he left the room.

"WHAT NO NO NO THAT SOLO IS MINE! MERCEDES IS ALWAYS SHARP AND I SING BETTER AND FRANKLY I AM BETTER THAN HER" screamed Rachel

"Rachel you are not better than me you are lucky to be half as good as me"

"Oh yeah I have both of my parents with me your father left you and your mother and little sister. Is it true that he left because he couldn't stand to have a fat ass daughter." said Rachel with a smirk

"Shut the fuck up Rachel you have no fucking idea what happened. Stop talking about my daddy Rachel you dont know anything."said Mercedes as she clenched and unclenched her fist with tears rolling down her face. This was when the rest of glee club found themselves faced with a teary eyed Mercedes and a smirking Rachel. Everybody was thinking the same thing this is not going to end well

"I do know that you have been obese for most of your life and that your father wants nothing to do with your seven meals a day having ass and those slut you call your mother and sister"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RACHEL" shrieked Mercedes before she ran out of the room in tears everybody knew the real truth except for Rachel. Sam ran after her.

**_SLAP! _**Rachel looked up to see who hit her and she was faced with a teary eyed and livid Santana Lopez

"How dare you slap me" said a shocked Rachel and that's when Santana lost it

"_**¿Esta perra acaba de decir cómo me atrevería a dar una palmada a sus idiota. Maldito rachel chupar culo como te atreves a ser tan puta puta puta. Usted tiene el nervio maldito decir la única que podría acually te gusta que su padre no la LOE. Usted tiene la audacia de decirle que no a su padre muerto amaba. ¿Sabes lo mucho que lloró cuando se fue? Mi mejor amigo de mierda-gritó su pobre corazón roto poco fuera hasta que se enfermó y perdió el conocimiento. ¿Sabes lo que Rachel todo lo que eres es un imbécil desconsiderado. Ahora está a punto de sentir el dolor de mierda gilipollas causa el culo está a punto de ser cortado de una puta vez Lima estilo**_**Heights."**yelled Santana as Puck and Jake were holding her back

"how dare she Rachel you don't even know who or what you are talking about you just stood there and told one of the sweetest and sassiest girls that her father doesn't care about her or her family" said a red faced Quinn

"Oh really then explain for the last three years"

"He died you stupid shit" Santana said so low that Rachel almost missed it.

"Wait What ...What do you mean he died" said Rachel

"He had cancer you dumb slut" said Tina

"He had leukemia cedes told all of us except you" said Puck

"Why didn't she tell me"

"We asked the same thing and Mercedes said that you would never care" said Marley holding Jake's hand with tears in her eyes

"yes I would ha..."

"No you never would have cared Rachel you were too busy worrying about what solos were yours and kissing Finn's ass so he would take you back. NEWS FLASH RAT! He won't take you back" sneered Kitty as she cut Rachel off mad at Rachel for hurting her new friends feelings

"Honey maybe you should think about things next time you start popping off at the mouth" said Wade

"Guys I got some bad news"said Sam as he entered the room with a shirt full of tears and mascara

* * *

**Soooo how did you like it?**

**Translation:Did this bitch just say how dare i slap her dumbass! You fucking suck ass Rachel how dare you be such a fucking slut you whore! You have the goddamn nerve telling the only one that might actually like you that her father did not love her! You have the audacity to tell her that her dead father never loved her! Do you know how much she cried when he left? My fucking best friend cried her poor little broken heart out until she got sick and passed out! You know what Rachel all you are is a inconsiderate asshole! Now you are about to feel her pain you fucking asshole cause your ass is about to get sliced the fuck up Lima Heights style!**

**Did you like the drama?**

**What is the bad news?**

** Always remember R&R**


	7. A fathers job and Quiting

**Hey guys I'm back Sorry for the cliffhanger I thought It would be like really fun and sorry but it really was.**

******BTW...I dont own glee if i did sam and Mercedes would still be together and sam would have never would be able to walk cause lets face if he is one of the best dancers on else would get to sing instead of it being the Rachel drama ,sam and Mercedes would get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way awesome oh and if you love Rachel this story is not for you. Sorry for all of the errors.**

******OMG did you guys see Tina she was like all kinds of awesome anyway on we go**

* * *

**Previously on How Will I Know:**

**"He had cancer you dumb slut"said tina**

**"He had leukaemia cedes told all of us except you"said Puck**

**"Why didn't she tell me"**

**"We asked the same thing and Mercedes said that you would never care"said Marley holding Jake's hand with tears in her eyes**

**"yes I would ha..."**

**"No you never would have cared Rachel you were too busy worrying about what solos were yours and kissing up to finn so he would take you back" sneered Kitty as she cut Rachel off mad at Rachel for hurting her new friends feelings**

**"Honey maybe you should think about things next time you start popping off at the mouth" said Wade**

**"Guys I got some bad news"said Sam as he entered the room with a shirt full of tears and mascara**

* * *

**Before Outside with Sam and Mercedes:**

"MERCY ! WAIT!" yelled Sam

When sam caught up to her she was on the floor in front of the lockers silently crying with her head in her hands. He called her name but she didn't answer so he sat down next to her and held her while her while she cried until she spoke.

"Why would she say that to me? Why would she hurt me like that?" she asked hoarse from crying and laying her head in sam's lap

"I don't know mercy"

"It hurts so bad" she said holding her chest

"I know it does sweetie I wish I could make it better"

"I can take it any more Sammy"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to but I have to do it"

"Do what babe"

"Q...Quit ...Glee"she said as she passed out from crying so much

* * *

**Now:**

**"**SAM! Whats wrong and why is you shirt wet?" asked Santana

"1)My shirt is wet because mercy was crying the whole time and 2) Mercy Quit glee club before she passed out for crying too much" Sam said glaring at Rachel

"I hope it wasn't because of me" whispered Rachel while everybody were giving her WTF looks

"Well Rachel it is because of you ,you brought out all of her insecurities that we have been trying to take from her since we have known her" glared sam

"I didn't mean to "

"Really ever since I moved here all I have seen you do is throw tantrums and walk over people to get what you want. Mercedes has been nothing but nice to you and this is how you repay her. You know what I quit too. Do you know how many time you have made Mercy cry over the things you hae said to her? The first time I talked to her she was crying over something you said. I have had enough and if any of you had half a mind you would do the same. Now if you would excuse me I have to check on my girlfriend and make sure she is still strong"said Sam as he walked out

"How many of you feel this way"asked Finn. Everybody raised their hands

"Rachel has a good voice but a bad heart and it has been tearing up the group and we can't afford it." said Marley

"Well Rachel we will discus it more tomorrow everybody just go home" said Finn and everybody left

* * *

**Next Day**

Mercedes walks into the choir room with puffy red eyes. "Hey guys" she said with a shy smile

"BOO! are you ok" asked Santana

"No not really I have a song to sing you guys its mainly for Rachel"

"Mercedes I am soo soo sorry for what I said yesterday"

"What did you say Rachel?" asked

"Just listen to the song and I'm sure everybody will tell you later I wrote this song for everybody that have ever made me cry"

Mercedes told the band what song and grabbed sam's guitar "Sammy can I hold your pick?"

"Sure baby are you sure about this"Sam wisperd to Mercedes

"Yeah Sammy I have to I can't take it anymore" she whispered back

"Ok I'm with you on whatever you do" he said as he kissed her cheek and sat back down

_**ohh oh oh  
ohhh ohh oh oh  
Seems like just yesterday**_  
_**You were a part of me**_  
_**I used to stand so tall**_  
_**I used to be so strong**_  
_**Your arms around me tight**_  
_**Everything, it felt so right**_  
_**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**_  
_**Now I can't breathe**_  
_** No, I can't sleep**_  
_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_  
_**I'm torn into pieces**_  
_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_  
_**Just thought you were the one**_  
_**Broken up, deep inside**_  
_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_  
_**Behind these big brown eyes**_

_**I told you everything**_  
_**Opened up and let you in**_  
_**You made me feel alright**_  
_**For once in my life**_  
_**Now all that's left of me**_  
_**Is what I pretend to be**_  
_**So together, but so broken up inside**_  
_**'Cause I can't breathe**_  
_**No, I can't sleep**_  
_**I'm barely hangin' on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_  
_**I'm torn into pieces**_  
_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_  
_**Just thought you were the one**_  
_**Broken up, deep inside**_  
_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_  
_**Behind these big brown eyes(Mercedes began to cry)**_

_**Swallow me then spit me out**_  
_** For hating you, I blame myself**_  
_**Seeing you it kills me now**_  
_**No, I don't cry on the outside**_  
_**Anymore...**_  
_**Anymore...**_

_**Here I am, once again**_  
_**I'm torn into pieces**_  
_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_  
_**Just thought you were the one**_  
_**Broken up, deep inside**_  
_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_  
_**Behind these big brown eyes**_

_**Here I am, once again**_  
_**I'm torn into pieces**_  
_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_  
_**Just thought you were the one**_  
_**Broken up, deep inside**_  
_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_  
_**Behind these big brown eyes**_

* * *

"Wow Mercedes that was amazing did you really write that your self ?" asked Schu

"Yes I did but that's not why I'm here, I came here to say I quit "she said feeling the pool of tears fill her eyes

"What ? Why?" he asked

"Because fathers job is to make his baby girl courageous. Fearless. To make her feel beautiful. To give er a sence of adventure. To make her feel secure and confident in the way she looks. To make her feel safe and loved. The relationship between a daddy and his baby girl is very sweet and special and full of love**[1]**. The problem is I don't feel some of those things Rachel said to me yesterday really hurt me no matter how many times she says sorry it won't fix my heart I can't take anymore of the put downs it hurts too much I can't be around somebody that will hurt her so-called friends until she can't get what she wants then acts like nothing ever happened and it's all good. She doesn't know how it feels to know and look you to somebody your whole life then one day you wake up to then not being hae somebody you love taken away from you. For me it was my daddy being taken away from his baby girl. To have somebody, not just anybody, someone that was supposed to be your friend tell you that your father, the man that taught you how to play guitar ,roller skate, swim, and how to ride a bike, never loved you because you were a obese fat ass slut. When Rachel said that yesterday it finally broke me. The only reason i'm here instead of locked in my room like I wanted to be is because my daddy always said face your problems with music and if that don't work come tell me. Well that is what I'm doing since it _**IS**_ my only option left. I'm so soo sorry guys but that really hurt she finally found one of my weaknesses. So good job Rachel you finally broke my heart, soul and spirit. "said Mercedes as she dashed out of the door in tears

"Yeah mercy is right Rachel has been doing this since the beginning and all you have done is reward her and ignore her tantrums, I'm going to go check on mercy" said sam as he left

"I'm coming to I'm sick of this bull and if you agree with me then come on so we can get cedes and go to Lima Bean" said Santana as she got up and everybody followed

"What happened yesterday Rachel" asked Schu and he got the whole story and he just stood there dumbfounded

"Rachel this time you went too far we are going to have a talk with Figgins about your bullying problem until you make this right you are suspended from glee until further notice. You just cost us all of our singers MAKE THIS RIGHT!" He yelled as he left the room with Rachel in tears

* * *

**Sooooo did you like it ?**

**What do you want to happen next?**

**Behind these Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson ****I changed some of the lyrics so it would fit Mercedes**

**[1] I saw it one a shirt that my friend had on but I changed some of the words**

**********BTW... you could see sam's pecks through his jacket just sayin**

******Don't forget R&R read and review please**


	8. From Diva to Badass Diva on the Cheerios

******BTW...I dont own glee if i did sam and Mercedes would still be together and sam would have never would be able to walk cause lets face if he is one of the best dancers on else would get to sing instead of it being the Rachel drama ,sam and Mercedes would get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way awesome oh and if you love Rachel this story is not for you. Sorry for all of the errors.**

**BTW2 ... They could have given Mercedes more lines. Quick question do any of you think that puck and Mercedes get together since they are both in L.A . You gotta admit when puck and Mercedes were dating he treated her different and special. They were also cute together just think about it.**

* * *

**Previously on How Will I Know:**

**"I'm coming to I'm sick of this bull and if you agree with me then come on so we can get cedes and go to Lima Bean" said Santana as she got up and everybody followed**

**"What happened yesterday Rachel" asked Schu and he got the whole story and he just stood there dumbfounded**

**"Rachel this time you went too far we are going to have a talk with Figgins about your bullying problem until you make this right you are suspended from glee until further notice. You just cost us all of our singers MAKE THIS RIGHT!" He yelled as he left the room with Rachel in tears**

* * *

**With the glee kids:**

"Boo!" screamed Santana

"Baby!" yelled Sam

After Mercedes ran out of the choir room sam couldn't find her now everybody was split up looking for her "Hey guys did you find her" asked Puck out of breath as the rest of the group came together

"No" said Quinn

"Did anybody check the auditorium" asked Sam

"No that was actually the one place we haven't been" said Tina

"Well then lets go" said Santana As they neared the auditorium they heard singing

"Come on she's in here" said Artie**(BTW in all of my stories Artie can walk I mean he is a great dancer so he should be able to show it)**

When they entered the room they saw Mercedes not the old, sad, weak Mercedes. They saw the new, happy,strong Mercedes in black tights a white tee shirt that hung of of her left shoulder and some purple and white Jordan high tops with her hair in a bun in the top of her head. She was singing and dancing to End of Time by Beyoncé. Everybody took seats in the middle to see what she was doing. As soon as the music stared they started to bop their heads to the music.

_** Come take my hand**_  
_**I won't let you go**_  
_**I'll be your friend**_  
_**I will love you so deeply**_  
_**I will be the one to kiss you at night**_  
_**I will love you until the end of time**_  
(They were surprised at how much Mercedes sounded like Beyoncé)  
_**I'll be your baby**_  
_**Now promise not to let you go**_  
_**Love you like crazy**_  
_**Now say you'll never let me go**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go (say)**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go (say)**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go**_  
(Everybody was in awe with her moves)  
_**Take you away from here**_  
_**There's nothing between us but space and time**_  
_**I'll be your own little star**_  
_**Let me shine in your world**_  
_**In your own little universe**_  
_**Make me your girl  
**_(So was Sue; who was watching the whole thing as well)  
_**Come take my hand**_  
_**I won't let you go**_  
_**I'll be your friend**_  
_**I will love you so deeply**_  
_**I will be the one to kiss you at night (Kiss you at night)**_  
_**I will love you until the end of time**_

_**I'll be your baby**_  
_**Now promise not to let you go**_  
_**Love you like crazy**_  
_**Now say you'll never let me go**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go (say)**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go (say)**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go**_

_**Baby, come on**_  
_**Get up on it**_  
_**Show me that you really want it**_  
_**I wanna be the to love you baby, let's go**_  
_**(Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh) Let's go (Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh)**_

_**I wanna provide**_  
_**This loving that you're giving**_  
_**I ain't frontin' in this love**_  
_**Can you let me love you from your head to toe?**_  
_**(Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh) Baby let's go (Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh)**_

_**Boy come to me (come to me)**_  
_**Let me turn your rain into sun (come to me baby)**_  
_**You don't have to worry baby (oh no)**_  
_**I Promise I'll set your heart free**_  
_**And my love into your soul**_  
_**You go**_  
_**I Go**_  
_**We Go**_  
_**That's all she wrote**_

_**Say you'll**_  
_**Say say**_  
_**Say you'll Ne-Never [x4]**_

_**Can't you see me?**_  
_**I just wanna love you**_  
_**Can't you feel me babe?**_  
_**I just wanna be with you**_  
_**I just wanna live for you**_  
_**I'll never let you go**_  
_**Free your love to me**_

_**Come take my hand**_  
_**I won't let you go**_  
_**I'll be your friend**_  
_**I will love you so deeply**_  
_**I will be the one to kiss you at night (at night)**_  
_**I will love you until the end of time**_

_**I will be your baby**_  
_**Now promise not to let you go**_  
_**Love you like crazy**_  
_**Now say you'll never let me go**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go (say)**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go (say)**_  
_**Say you'll never let me go**_

They moved closer and waited then another song started and two dancers came out while Mercedes went to grab her purple electric guitar. "Damn did anybody know that cedes could play acoustic and electric guitar " whispers Puck

"I did she didn't tell anybody because she didn't think she was good enough"said sam quietly with his eyes glued on Mercedes.

_**I want you to know, that I'm happy for you**_  
_**I wish nothing but the best for you both**_  
_**An older version of me  
**_(Mercedes started shredding the electric guitar)  
_**Is she perverted like me**_  
_**Would she go down on you in a theatre**_  
_**Does she speak eloquently**_  
_**And would she have your baby**_  
_**I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother**_

(When they realized what she was singing they were starstruck)  
_**  
'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able**_  
_**To make it enough for you to be open wide, no**_  
_**And every time you speak her name**_  
_**Does she know how you told me you'd hold me**_  
_**Until you died, till you died**_  
_**But you're still alive**_

_**And I'm here to remind you**_  
_**Of the mess you left when you went away**_  
_**It's not fair to deny me**_  
_**Of the cross I bear that you gave to me**_  
_**You, you, you oughta know**_

(Every body started head banging)  
_**  
You seem very well, things look peaceful**_  
_**I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know**_  
_**Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity**_  
_**I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner**_  
_**It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced**_  
_**Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?**_

(When she said the word fuck Mercedes flipped off the imaginary audiance)  
_**  
'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able**_  
_**To make it enough for you to be open wide, no**_  
_**And every time you speak her name**_  
_**Does she know how you told me you'd hold me**_  
_**Until you died, til you died**_  
_**But you're still alive**_  
(Mercedes put down the guitar and started walking around with the mic)  
_**And I'm here to remind you**_  
_**Of the mess you left when you went away**_  
_**It's not fair to deny me**_  
_**Of the cross I bear that you gave to me**_  
_**You, you, you oughta know**_

_**'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me**_  
_**And I'm not gonna fade**_  
_**As soon as you close your eyes and you know it**_  
_**And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back**_  
**_I hope you feel it...well can you feel it_**

(She dropped to her knees and started banging her head and fist)

**_Well, I'm here to remind you_**  
_**Of the mess you left when you went away**_  
_**It's not fair to deny me**_  
_**Of the cross I bear that you gave to me**_  
_**You, you, you oughta know**_

When she was done everybody stood up and ran to her cheering. "OMG cedes I didn't know you could do that" said Quinn

"Well I didn't tell or show anybody because it was no use. I was going to be upstaged by Berry so I didn't bother" sighed Mercedes as she caught her breath

"I get that but damn hot mama you went from diva to badass diva it was awesome and when were you gonna tell me you could shred a electric like that?" said puck

"It just never came up i guess"said mercedes

"You were excellent baby"said sam as he hugged and kissed her lips

"Thanks Sammy" she said as slow clapping came from the side of the stage

"Well well well Aretha that was just amazing"

"Thanks Coach Sue"said Mercedes

"You are very welcome mini Jennifer Hudson since I have been watching you and I want you to rejoin the Cheerios along with The Younger Me , Lady Ta-Ta , and Tweedle-Dumb."

"I'm not sure" said a unsure Mercedes

"Come on cedes it would be just like middle school"said Brittany

"what do you think Sammy"

"Go for it babe" Sam said

"OK"she said with a smile as they rejoined the group

"Soooo"said a inpatient Sue

"Yes I will rejoin and yes I will wear the skirt" when she said that Sam did a fist pump and everybody laughed

"Great come and get your uniforms" Sue said as she left

* * *

"Cedes why didn't you wear the skirt the first time"asked puck

"Because i was big but now im curvy and no tummy and a smaller waist"she said with a smile

"Ok guys we better go cuz I am not going to be late for class"says tina and everyone left except for Quinn ,Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Mercedes

"I'll meet you girls outside Sammy can you help me with my stuff"

"Sure mercy"and the girls left

"Are you sure about this Cheerios thing Sammy?" asked Mercedes as she stood in front of him

"Go for it babe you will get to dance more and when you dance I'm happy and when I'm happy your happy. Just think about what me , you, and a Cheerios uniform can do" he whispered as he wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a sly grin

"That has been one of my fanatics of mine. Me, a innocent cheerleader, being ravaged by the sexy quarterback." she said with a sexy smile

"Really"

"Yes really Sammy"

"Hmmmm"

"Can you see my pantie line"she asked as she bent over to show him her butt

"um... i... um... n-n-no i c-c-can't" sam stuttered

"Good cause that would be weird"

Why would that be w-w-werid mercy?" he asked

Mercedes walked up to him and got on her tippy toes so she could reach his ear" Because I'm not wearing any" she whispered in his ear

"W-well were are they" he asked as the bulge in his jeans got tighter

"Why don't you check your locker oh Sammy I'm gonna need those back so why don't you come over after school"she said as gave him a passionate kiss and walked away making sure to swish her hips. She turned around to se if Sam was watching. He was. She looked to see if he had a boner. HE DID!

* * *

**Okay so heres the deal im scared to write smut so instead I write sexy teasing stuff**

**How did I do?**

**Did you like it?**

**Next up What happend to rachel? What do you want to happen to Rachel**

**Song 1: End of Time by Beyonce**

**Song 2: You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette**

**What do you want to happen next. **


	9. Welcome Amari Denise Jones aka Mini Diva

******BTW...I dont own glee if i did sam and Mercedes would still be together and sam would have never would be able to walk cause lets face if he is one of the best dancers on else would get to sing instead of it being the Rachel drama ,sam and Mercedes would get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way awesome oh and if you love Rachel this story is not for you. Sorry for all of the errors.**

**ALERT! ALERT! I added Mercedes little sister as a freshman and she is like the mini diva soo here we go and I changed it so Mercedes and the rest of the glee kids are juniors**

* * *

**Previously on How Will I Know:**

**Why would that be w-w-werid mercy?" he asked**

**Mercedes walked up to him and got on her tippy toes so she could reach his ear" Because I'm not wearing any" she whispered in his ear**

**"W-well were are they" he asked as the bulge in his jeans got tighter**

**"Why don't you check your locker oh Sammy I'm gonna need those back so why don't you come over after school"she said as gave him a passionate kiss and walked away making sure to swish her hips. She turned around to se if Sam was watching. He was. She looked to see if he had a boner. HE DID!**

* * *

**Everybody meet me in the auditorium now!  
from-Mercedes  
To:Glee Club except Rachel**

They walk into the auditorium to find Mercedes sitting on the stage in her cherrios uniform. "Whats up cedes?" asked Puck as they walked on the stage"

"There is someone who wants to see you" she said as she stood up

"Who" asked Quinn

"Me" said a girl wearing a** pink sleeveless blouse,dark jean shorts,and some pink and black converse. **Her hair was black long and wavy with caramel highlights. She looked like Mercedes except she was smaller and she was 4'8 while Mercedes was 5'7(still short). Her boobs nor butt were as big as Mercedes but they were still very noticable had big brown eyes and a cute button nose and full lips. The girls name was Amari Denise Jones or AJ as the glee club called her; she was Mercedes little sister.(everybody knows her except for Rachel)

"OMG shes here !" yelled Santana as everybody hugged her

"Yes as you all know I am here,I am little, and you are suffocating me"said AJ

"It's mini diva i missed you lil mama" said Puck

"Yeah and now that im here i want to audition for glee if that's ok with y'all"

"Oh hell yeah what you got?" asked Artie with a smirk looking her up and down liking what he saw

"What you need i can sing, rap,dance, write, play pick one"she said as she put her hands on her hips and lifted an eyebrow

"Lets here you sing one of your songs first if you can sing that is" said Quinn messing with her

"Oh Quinny hunny I can sang do you know who my sister is y'all take a seat watch and learn"she said as she walked to the band and before you know it a beat starts playing

_**(As soon as she started singing she was moving her hands like they were talking)**_  
_**I gotta shake it off**_  
_**'Cause the loving ain't the same**_  
_**And you keep on playing games**_  
_**Like you know I'm here to stay**_

Artie sat back mezmorized by her hips,beauty,and voice

_**I gotta shake, shake it off**_  
_**Just like the Calgon commercial**_  
_**I really gotta get up outta here**_  
_**And go somewhere**_

While Artie was watching AJ in awe he was being watched Puck

_**I gotta shake it off**_  
_**Gotta make that move**_  
_**Find somebody who**_  
_**Appreciates all the love I give**_

_**Boy I gotta shake, shake it off**_  
_**Gotta do what's best for me**_  
_**Baby and that means**_  
_**I gotta shake you off**_

_**By the time you get this message**_  
_**It's gonna be too late**_  
_**So don't bother paging me**_  
_**'Cause I'll be on my way**_

_**See I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes**_  
_**Just ask your momma she knows**_  
_**You're gonna miss me baby**_  
_**Hate to say, "I told you so"**_

_**Well at first I didn't know**_  
_**But now it's clear to me**_  
_**You would cheat with all your freaks**_  
_**And lie compulsively**_

_**So I packed up my Louis Vuitton**_  
_**Jumped in your ride and took off**_  
_**You'll never ever find a girl**_  
_**Who loves you more than me**_

_**I gotta shake it off**_  
_**'Cause the loving ain't the same**_  
_**And you keep on playing games**_  
_**Like you know I'm here to stay**_

_**I gotta shake, shake it off**_  
_**Just like the Calgon commercial**_  
_**I really gotta get up outta here**_  
_**And go somewhere**_

_**I gotta shake it off**_  
_**Gotta make that move**_  
_**Find somebody who**_  
_**Appreciates all the love I give**_

_**Boy I gotta shake, shake it off**_  
_**Gotta do what's best for me**_  
_**Baby and that means**_  
_**I gotta shake you off**_  
**(She put her hands over her head and with every shake she swayed her hips)**  
_**I gotta shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off**_  
_**Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off**_  
_**Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off**_  
_**Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off**_

_**I found out about a gang**_  
_**Of your dirty little deeds**_  
_**With this one and that one**_  
_**By the pool, on the beach, in the streets**_  
_**Heard y'all was**_

_**Hold up, my phone's breakin' up**_  
_**I'ma hang up and call the machine right back**_  
_**I gotta get this off of my mind**_

_**You wasn't worth my time**_  
_**So I'm leaving you behind**_  
_**'Cause I need a real love in my life**_

_**Save this recording because**_  
_**I'm never coming back home**_  
_**Baby I'm gone**_  
_**Don't cha know**_

_**I gotta shake you off**_  
_**'Cause the loving ain't the same**_  
_**And you keep on playing games**_  
_**Like you know I'm here to stay**_

_**I gotta shake, shake it off**_  
_**Just like the Calgon commercial**_  
_**I really gotta get up outta here**_  
_**And go somewhere**_

_**I gotta shake it off**_  
_**Gotta make that move**_  
_**Find somebody who**_  
_**Appreciates all the love I give**_

_**Boy I gotta shake, shake it off**_  
_**Gotta do what's best for me**_  
_**Baby and that means**_  
_**I gotta shake you off**_  
(This time she shook her hips)  
_**I gotta shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off**_  
_**Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off**_  
_**Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off**_  
_**Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off**_

_**I just gotta shake you off**_  
_**'Cause the loving ain't the same**_  
_**And you keep on playing games**_  
_**Like you know I'm here to stay**_

_**I gotta shake, shake it off**_  
_**Just like the Calgon commercial**_  
_**I really gotta get up outta here**_  
_**And go somewhere**_

_**I gotta shake you off**_  
_**Gotta make that move**_  
_**Find somebody who**_  
_**Appreciates all the love I give**_

_**Boy I gotta shake, shake you off**_  
_**Gotta do what's best for me**_  
_**Baby and that means**_  
_**I gotta shake you off**_  
_**I gotta shake you off**_

_**Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce**_  
_**I gotta shake, shake it off**_  
_**Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce**_  
_**I gotta shake, shake you off**_

"Wow welcome to the new directions AJ"said Quinn

"Thanks and I'm gonna go for cheerleading next"said Aj

"Did you really write that" asked Marley

"Yeah this summer really paid off"

"So that where you were"said Puck

"yeah it started the first day of summer and went on into one month of school"sighed Amari

"Well lets go to the choir room Schu said he had some news on Rachel" said Sam "Nice to have my little sister in-law back AJ" he added

"Nice to be back ok so is this Rachel chick the girl who said something about my daddy"

"Yeah" said Mercedes as they walked out into the hallway

"Ok good cause I got something for her ass"

"no baby girl you are not hitting her and she is to scared to hit you first" said Santana

"Man I can't do nothing"she said with a fake pout

"Damn straight" said Quinn with a smile

"Whats up geeks and who the new loser" said Karofsky with a cherry slushy in his hand and a vicious smile on his face

"Leave us alone Karofsky"

"Hold the fuck up first of all what is a damn Karofsky and two you better be planing on drinking that shit instead of throwing it on me" said Amari with her hands her hips

"Who do you think you are talking to shortness"

"Well damn I'm talking to you, you dumb fuck, see you must not know who my family is Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Kitty, Marley, Kurt, And Unique are my sisters Artie, Puck, Sam, Blain, Ryder, Finn, and Jake are my brothers and well that Rachel chick is the bastard step thing that nobody likes.(Everybody giggles) You know what since you think i'm so short why don't you get on my level" she said before she kicked his leg and took the slushy from him. When he stood up straight she was the one with the slushy in her hand. She threw the slushy on him and said "Now you can stay here and I crack one of your nuts left or right your choice or you can leave now and live to be a asshole another day pick one and you better hurry because I don't like to wait"she said before he scurried off

"Damn we missed you girl" said Artie putting his arm around AJ. Puck was watching the interaction with a smirk

"Well when your sisters are the badest bitches and your brothers are the biggest badass in school you learn from the best right"

"Damn straight Auntie Snixx tought you well bug"

"Remind me why y'all call me bug again"

"Because we think you are the smallest one" said Finn

"Of course I'm small to you Finny now lets go deal with Rachel i got my vasilean just in case shit popped off and Tana forgot hers"

"Awww you are so sweet bug" said Brittany

"Thanks Brit-Brat now everybody check me for anything red on me because if it is that asshole is gonna get kicked where the sun don't shine" she said as they walked into the choir room to see a small girl with a skirt and knee high socks on...

* * *

**Did you like it**

**I am Amari the only thing i changed was her height**

**Most of the songs on here i'm gonna make it like they wrote them if you have any song for regionals then put them in the reviews. If you want to see some of Amari's outfits and how she looks look on my profile**

**Next chapter Amari vs. Rachel Remember to read and review**

**Song: Shake it off by Mariah Carey**

**P.S i might put Amari and Artie together I'll see**


	10. Amari vs Rachel

******BTW...I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR GLEE if i did sam and Mercedes would still be together and sam would have never left. Artie would be able to walk cause lets face it he is one of the best dancers on the show. everyone else would get to sing solos instead of it being the Rachel drama show ,Mercedes would be in almost every episode of season 4 just like Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and and Mercedes would get more scenes and get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way awesome oh and if you love Rachel this story is not for you. Sorry for all of the errors.**

* * *

******Previously on How Will I Know:**

**"Damn straight Auntie Snixx tought you well bug"**

**"Remind me why y'all call me bug again"**

**"Because we think you are the smallest one" said finn**

**"Of course I'm small to you finny now lets go deal with Rachel i got my vasilean just in case shit popped off and Tana forgot hers"**

**"Awww you are so sweet bug" said Brittany**

**"Thanks Brit-Brat now everybody check me for anything red on me because if it is that asshole is gonna get kicked where the sun don't shine" she said as they walked into the choir room to see a small girl with a skirt and knee high socks on...**

* * *

"Who is this" asked Rachel as everybody walked in the room

"Rachel this is our mini diva and cedes sister amari"said Marley

"What is she doing here this is glee club practice and as co-captain I didn't approve a new member" said Rachel as she crossed her arms

"Hold the hell up you, are the dumb bitch who called me and my momma sluts and talked about my daddy" said Amari as she walked up to Rachel

"Yes I am Rachel Berry now you have to leave because we have business to attend to"

"Oh boo boo I ain't going no where I'm staying my little ass right here because I am the new member and song writer of the new directions and I'm here to stay"

"I am the song writer for the new directions and captain and I did not approve a new member" said Rachel raising her voice

"And when you write the music who always gets the solos?" AJ asked" Exactly and how many other genres can you sing instead of broadway and pop?" she continued when Rachel didn't answer

"That doesn't matter because I can sing better than you"

"And how would you know that you haven't even heard me sing yet"said AJ with a smirk

"Because I am better than everybody in this room"

Amari narrowed her eyes" Berry you have met your match"said Santana

"You thought putting up with sexy mama's divatude was bad this, is the diva in training she has a little bit of Cedes,Satan,Quinn,and Brit" said Puck with a smirk

"Okay guys since everybody is- oh hi are you here to audition for glee club?" asked Schu

"Well-" began Finn

"Yes sir I am" said Amari as she cut Finn off

"one sec Mr,Schu" said Santana as she dragged Amari towards the group "What are you doing?" she whispered

"Beating the thing at her own game so if Im right her song is don't rain on my parade"

"Yeah why"asked Kitty

"Because Im going to sing it as my **AUDITION** song and I know it word for word"

"OO dis gone be goood"said Britany as she rubbed her hands together

"Ok i gots to record this" said Mercedes and everyone agreed

* * *

**Auditorium**

"I am Amari Jones yes Mercedes Jones sister and I want to audition for glee" as soon as the music started Rachel's eyes were about to pop out of her head

_**Don't tell me not to live,**_  
_**Just sit and putter,**_  
_**Life's candy and the sun's**_  
_**A ball of butter.**_  
_**Don't bring around a cloud**_  
_**To rain on my parade!**_  
_**Don't tell me not to fly-**_  
_**I've simply got to.**_  
_**If someone takes a spill,**_  
_**It's me and not you.**_  
_**Who told you you're allowed**_  
_**To rain on my parade!**_  
_**I'll march my band out,**_  
_**I'll beat my drum,**_  
_**And if I'm fanned out,**_  
_**Your turn at bat, sir.**_  
_**At least I didn't fake it.**_  
_**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!**_  
_**But whether I'm the rose**_  
_**Of sheer perfection,**_  
_**Or freckle on the nose**_  
_**Of life's complexion,**_  
_**The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,**_  
_**I gotta fly once,**_  
_**I gotta try once,**_  
_**Only can die once, right, sir?**_  
_**Ooh, life is juicy,**_  
_**Juicy, and you see**_  
_**I gotta have my bite, sir!**_  
_**Get ready for me, love,**_  
_**cause I'm a commer,**_  
_**I simply gotta march,**_  
_**My heart's a drummer.**_  
_**Don't bring around a cloud**_  
_**To rain on my parade!**_

_**I'm gonna live and live now,**_  
_**Get what I want-I know how,**_  
_**One roll for the whole show bang,**_  
_**One throw, that bell will go clang,**_  
_**Eye on the target and wham**_  
_**One shot, one gun shot, and BAM**_  
_**Hey, Rachel Berry,  
**(The glee club laughted and Rachel Glared)_  
_**Here I am!**_  
_**I'll march my band out,**_  
_**I will beat my drum,**_  
_**And if I'm fanned out,**_  
_**Your turn at bat, sir,**_  
_**At least I didn't fake it.**_  
_**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.**_  
_**Get ready for me, love,**_  
_**'cause I'm a commer,**_  
_**I simply gotta march,**_  
_**My heart's a drummer.**_  
_**Nobody, no, nobody**_  
_**Is gonna rain on my parade!**_

When she finished everybody gave her a standing ovation except for one Rachel berry "Wow that was the best rendition of that song I have ever heard welcome to glee club" said Mr,Schu

"Um hello I have been singing that song since I have had the ability to talk, and that is not the best rendition of the song because you have heard me sing it" said Rachel to Mr,Schu who was still awestruck that such a big voice could come out of someone so small

"Oh my gosh" groaned Sam

"_**SHUT UP RACHEL **__**Oh my fucking god do you ever get tired of the sound of your own voice, I know I am because you are turning my rainbows grey and making my unicorns sad **_" yelled Britany and Rachel just stood there dumbfounded

"OMG can you guys please tell her what I mean" said Britany looking at the glee girls

"What she is saying is..."Marley started

"YOU,"said Kitty

"RACHEL"said Uniqe

"BERRY"said Marley

",ARE "said Quinn

"SOOOO"said Britany

"FUCKING "said Santana

"ANNOYING AND A,"said Mercedes

"BRAT"said AJ finished

"Ok guys I think what we are trying to say is yes you are talented..."said Jake

"But your bullying and bitchiness has over powered that and you betta be glad I didn't take yo ass to the carpet " added AJ

"Wow I didn't you guys felt that way and you will be glad to know that I can't perform at Nationals so good luck because you are going to lose without me oh and thanks for everything we are a real "FAMILY" scolded Rachel as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"Oh please don't even go there hobbit" scoffed Santana

"You put all of this on yourself" said Quinn

"Oh please Quinny please enlighten me" Rachel barked

"Lets see you made out with my best friend to get back at me for hooking up with satan WHEN WE WEREN'T EVEN DATING!" fumed Finn

"You sent Sunshine ,one of the best singers I have ever heard, to a crack house. A CRACK HOUSE!" Puck proclaimed

"IT WAS INACTIVE!"yelled Rachel

"You tend to fuck up all of your possible friendships" said Santana

"I do not"

"Oh come on Rachel you constantly put Kurt and Cedes down, you even said it yourself "I prefer fame over friendship" Sam spat

"Yeah well I do"

"Oh we know you do, I thought you had a black dad and a White dad" began Mercedes

"I do"

"Well than why do you only claim one of their cultures"Mercedes finished

"I claim both"

"Oh please Rachel I may not be smart sometimes and I know it but I have watched you and you only claim that your Jewish heritage I bet you only celebrate Hanaka" Britany put in

"She doesn't because she would go to temple with both Hiram and Leroy and I went to church with sexy mama one time and there was Leroy by his self" said Puck

"I bet you can't even sing a Etta James song without fucking it up and the only people who I know who doesn't do that are well almost every girl in glee" said Artie winking at AJ and She blushed back

"did you see that" Santana whispered to puck

" yeah I did" he whispered back smirking

"Ok this should be fun how about this me and Rachel will each sing a Etta james song and you guys see who put in the emotion. How about that?" asked Amari smirking

"You are on next week choir room"said Rachel

"Ok guys this week duets are...

_**1)Sam&Artie**_

_**2)Britany&Santana**_

_**3)Ryder&Finn**_

_**4)Amari&Mercedes**_

_**5)Marley&Jake**_

_**6)Kitty&Uniqe**_

_**7)Blain&Tina**_

_**8)Mike&Lauren**_

_****__**7)Sugar&Joe**_

_****__**9)Puck&Quinn**_

_****__**10)Rachel&Kurt**_

_**(did I miss anybody? Rory moved)**_

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long guys but here it is I hope you enjoy it**_

_**The Artri (Artie& Amari) relation ship is in effect**_

_**P.S Artie dresses like Kevin does in real life but he keeps his glasses**_

_**I will do most of the duets but not all**_

_**Remember R&R**_


	11. Ella and Anger

******BTW...I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR GLEE if i did sam and Mercedes would still be together and sam would have never left. Artie would be able to walk cause lets face it he is one of the best dancers on the show. everyone else would get to sing solos instead of it being the Rachel drama show ,Mercedes would be in almost every episode of season 4 just like Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and and Mercedes would get more scenes and get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way awesome oh and if you love Rachel this story is not for you. Sorry for all of the errors.**

* * *

**************Previously on How Will I Know:**

**"I bet you can't even sing a Etta James song without fucking it up and the only people who I know who doesn't do that are well almost every girl in glee" said Artie winking at AJ and She blushed back**

**"did you see that" Santana whispered to puck**

**" yeah I did" he whispered back smirking**

**"Ok this should be fun how about this me and Rachel will each sing a Etta james song and you guys see who put in the emotion. How about that?" asked Amari smirking**

**"You are on next week choir room"said Rachel**

* * *

**~Glee Club~**

"Before we start off today I have some great news I have persuaded Principle Figgins to let me sing lead at Nationals all I have to do is two days of community service"said Rachel at the very beginning of class

"With that being said it is time for our Etta James Diva Off we will flip a coin to see who goes first. Call it "said Schu as he threw up a coin

"Heads"yelled Rachel

"Heads it is you are on Rachel"

"Professionals go first this song is for my Finny bear" everybody groaned while Finn rolled his eyes.

_**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah (Yeah)**_  
_**I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no (Yeah)**_  
_**And I just gotta tell you right now that I**_  
_**I believe, I really do believe that**_

_**Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)**_  
**_Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_**

_**Let me tell you now**_  
_**I got a feeling, I feel so strange**_  
_**Everything about me seems to have changed**_  
_**Step by step, I got a brand new walk**_  
_**I even sound sweeter when I talk**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**I said, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
_**heyyyy baby**_  
_**Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)**_

_**Let me tell you know**_  
_**Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)**_  
_**Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)**_

_**Let me tell you now**_  
_**I never felt like this before**_  
_**Something's got a hold on me that won't let go**_  
_**I believe I'd die if I only could**_  
_**I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Let me tell you know**_  
_**My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light**_  
_**I shake all over, but I feel alright**_  
_**I never felt like this before**_  
_**Something's got a hold on me that won't let go**_  
_**I never thought it could happen to me **_  
_**Got me heavy without the misery**_  
_**I never thought it could be this way**_  
_**Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me **_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Yeah, he walks like love (you know he walks like love)**_  
_**He talks like love (you know he talks like love)**_  
_**Makes me feel alright (makes me feel alright)**_  
_**In the middle of the night (in the middle of the night)**_

_**Na na na na (na na na na)**_  
_**Na na na na (na na na na)**_

" Ok how in the hell did you turn that into a slow ballad"commented Santanna

"I wanted the song to mean something"

"For the last time Rachel it is over I thought I made that clear when I broke up with you" huffed Finn

"You say that now" said Rachel

"Im gonna video tape this because it will be awsome"wisperd Artie to Mike and Puck. They all nodded and took out their phones

"_CRAZY!_ My turn this is a song about losing the one you love" Amari took a deep breath and started to sing

_**I heard**_  
_**Church bells ringing**_  
_**I heard**_  
_**A choir singing**_  
_**I saw my love**_  
_**Walk down**_  
_**The aisle**_  
_**On her finger**_  
_**He placed a ring**_

_**Oooh, oh**_

_**I saw them**_  
_**Holding hands**_  
_**She was**_  
_**Standing there**_  
_**With my man**_  
_**I heard**_  
_**Them promise**_  
_**Til death do**_  
_**Us part**_  
_**Each word**_  
_**Was a pain**_  
_**In my heart**_

_**All I could do  
**(A tear rolled down her cheeks)_  
_**All I could do**_  
_**Was cry**_  
_**All I could do**_  
_**Was cry**_  
_**I was**_  
_**Losing the man**_  
_**That I love**_  
_**And all**_  
_**I could do**_  
_**Was cry**_

_**And now**_  
_**The wedding**_  
_**Is over**_  
_**The rice, rice  
**(they were surprised by the power behind her voice)_  
_**Has been**_  
_**Thrown over**_  
_**Their heads**_  
_**For them life**_  
_**Has just begun**_  
_**But mine**_  
_**Is ending**_

_**Ooh**_

_**All I could do**_  
_**All I could do**_  
_**Was cry**_  
_**All I could do**_  
_**Was cry**_  
_**I was losing**_  
_**The man**_  
_**That I love**_  
_**And all**_  
_**I could do**_  
_**Was cry**_

"Wow" they all said in unison except for Rachel

"What do you all mean wow she oversung the song, she was sharp the whole time and there was no emotion. I win. "smirked Rachel.

" you are as talented as you think you are. You are nothing but a insecure bitch! You had to train for your voice to sound like that. You have to do all of these vocal exercises for your voice to sound the way it does. You are just jealous because you have to do vocal exercises for like 30 minutes and Mercy and AJ can just go up there and sing. It's in their DNA to sound like that."Quinn says angrily.

"I am not insecure!" scoffed Rachel

"YES YOU ARE! After you found out that Finn and Tana slept together what did you do? You ran to Puck just to think you could that you were hot and Puck would want you thank god he realized what you were doing before he did it. You were going to ruin two people that have been friends since pre-k just to prove what. That you could pull puck? That any boy or man would find you attractive?"

"Finn and I ave moved passed that and are ready to love each other once again." said Rachel trying to grab onto Finn arm while he went to hide behind Santana

"FYI hobbit Frankenteen doesn't love you. Can't you see that he is running away from you LITERLY RUNNING LOOK AT HIM POOR FINN IS SCARED OUT OF HIS MIND!" Santana said giving Finn a hug Finn and Santana became like best friends after they slept together. Finn was one of the five people in Glee who could calm her down along with Brittany, Puck, and Mercedes and now AJ "He has moved on from you self-centred crazy jew ass. Get over it and STOP BEING THIRSTY! You know Rachel you are one sneaky bitch"

"How?" screeched an offended Rachel

"Because you pretend to be friends with someone and you get comfortable with each other, you find out their weaknesses but they never find out yours and in their moment of victory or happiness you tear them down. You didn't mean that apology to me ,you were lying, you meant every single word and this very day you don't care" said Mercedes

"How do you know I didn't mean it" asked an interested Rachel

"Because I can tell when everybody in this room lies Me, Amari, Marley, and Quinn bite the corner of their bottom Santana, Kitty,and Sugar plays with the ends of their hair and talk fast. You, Tina, Brittany,Artie,and Sam-Cant look people in the eye and blink a lot. Ryder,Finn,Kurt,and Joe stutter and clear their throats a lot. Jake,Wade,and Blain plays with anything that they have in their hands or on them. Mike,Lauren,and Puck are really jittery and act like they are always on the look out for something. Well the only time Puck has ever lied to me was when we were in seventh grade and he said the he didn't get me anything for my birthday and he did. Anyway you, Rachel Berry, did not even look at my face when you said sorry."

"Well I meant some of the things that I said so why apologise. You took my solo, you took my spot light so you had to pay. I am not experienced then you. I took singing classes to perfect my voice."

"So you took singing classes to sound like that. Cedes did you take singing classes" Sam asked Mercedes shook her head no"Sooooo that means your voice had to be made while Mercy's voice is original huh aint that a bitch" Sam finished while putting his arm over Mercedes shoulder

"Whatever your form is off putting and with all the weight you lost you are still not heathy.I really do not see how Sammy boy can handle you. On that note I wanna say see ya losers you are looking at the new lead singer of Vocal coach asked for me personally**(Shelby is not Rachel's mom). **Before I go I want to do something."said Rachel as she walked up to Mercedes and bitch slapped her

Every body gasped while Rachel smirked. Mercedes head rolled back and Rachel threw a right hook and busted Mercedes ,Quinn,and Amari were about to go for her but Mercedes stopped them "Uh-Uh" Mercedes said shaking as she took off her hoops and put her Cheerios pony in a bun. She handed her earrings to Santana and everybody backed up "The bitch is mine. I have tried to be nice to yo ass, but you just had to piss me off." Mercedes growled threw a right hook then a left hook. She wrapped Rachel's hair around her hand and repeatedly punched Rachel in the stomach. "Everybody follow me" Mercedes said waking the glee club out of their trance "Shut the fuck up you slut!" Mercedes said to a screaming Rachel while she kicked her in the stomach. Mercedes dragged Rachel whose hair was still wrapped around her hand to the parking lot**( It was after school glee practice and Shu left) **and the glee club followed still filming everything on their phones. When they reached the parking lot Mercedes let go of Rachel's hair and kicked her in the stomach."If you ever come at me like that again slut you as **WILL** be sorry I promise and everybody knows I dont break my promise" sneered Mercedes. "You better have a lawyer because you ass will be sued!" screamed Rachel as she ran to her car. "DAMN!"Everybody said in unison "Cedes you beat her ass" said Puck "The bitch had it comin" Mercedes sneered

* * *

_**Did you like the fight**_

_**Since rachel's gone that means someone has to take her place who will it be?**_

_**Will it be the last of Rachel? Maybe ...Maybe not**_

_**Next duets and the school finds out about the fight.**_


	12. The Kiss and Duets pt1

******BTW...I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR GLEE if I did Sam and Mercedes would still be together and Sam would have never left. Artie would be able to walk cause lets face it he is one of the best dancers on the show. Everyone else would get to sing solos instead of it being the Rachel drama show ,Mercedes would be in almost every episode of season 4 just like Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Sam and Mercedes would get more scenes and get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way awesome oh and if you love Rachel this story is not for you. Sorry for all of the errors.**

* * *

**************Previously on How Will I Know:**

**************Every body gasped while Rachel smirked. Mercedes head rolled back and Rachel threw a right hook and busted Mercedes ,Quinn,and Amari were about to go for her but Mercedes stopped them "Uh-Uh" Mercedes said shaking as she took off her hoops and put her Cheerios pony in a bun. She handed her earrings to Santana and everybody backed up "The bitch is mine.I have tried to be nice to yo ass, but you just had to piss me off." Mercedes growled threw a right hook then a left hook. She wrapped Rachel's hair around her hand and repeatedly punched Rachel in the stomach. "Everybody follow me" Mercedes said waking the glee club out of their trance "Shut the fuck up you slut!" Mercedes said to a screaming Rachel while she kicked her in the stomach. Mercedes dragged Rachel whose hair was still wrapped around her hand to the parking lot****( It was after school glee practice and Shu left) **and the glee club followed still filming everything on their phones. When they reached the parking lot Mercedes let go of Rachel's hair and kicked her in the stomach."If you ever come at me like that again slut you as **WILL** be sorry I promise and everybody knows I dont break my promise" sneered Mercedes. "You better have a lawyer because you ass will be sued!" screamed Rachel as she ran to her car. "DAMN!"Everybody said in unison "Cedes you beat her ass" said puck "The bitch had it comin"

* * *

**************~Next Day~**

Mercedes walked in to school the next morning with her busted knuckles wrapped up and her cherrios uniform on. Standing besides her was AJ who was wearing a short black piping pleated skirt, a pink, blue, black lepord print halter top, black rasna leather heeled platform boots, black cropped leather biker jacket, a black clutch, black metal star necklace, a black crystal skull wrap bracelet, with black heart drop hair was in a high crinkled ponytail while Mercedes ponytail was curled. When they walked into school all eyes were on them.

"Guess they heard about the fight. Hey bug are you still going for the cheerios?" asked Mercedes as she turned to her sister

"Yeah I guess so. Im going tomorrow right before glee but now i'm going to the auditorium to practice the dance Chad and Taylor assigned us "

"I already know mine but still could use some practice well have fun I'm going to find Sam"

Mercedes gave Aj a hug and left to find Sam while Aj headed toward the auditorium

When Aj got to the auditorium somebody was already there sitting at the piano playing the beginng of Body on Me by Nelly, Akon and Ashanti

"Artie what are you doing here" she asked as she sat her purse down and got out a CD

"Dance practice was cancelled so I came here what are you doing here"

"I just wanted to dance. HEY! Do you want to sing with me while I dance?" Aj asked with hope filled eyes

"Sure what song"

"Oh you'll see" She went to go put in the CD and get into position.

_**[Intro: Artie]**_  
_** (Aj took off her jacket and looked at Artie while he chuckled)**_  
_** Get out my head and into the bed girl... **_  
_**Cau yuh dun know, plottin' out the fantasy.. **_  
_**Hey baby girl and it's you a di key...yo...mi go so then**_

_**[Chorus: Artie (AMARI with Artie)]**_  
_** From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me**_  
_** When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_  
_**Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi horny**_  
_** When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_  
_**Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh)**_  
_** When you FULFILL MY FANTASY**_  
_** Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow **_  
_**When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME**_

_**[Verse 1:] **_  
_**(Aj started dancing around him while he watches impressed) **_  
_**So back it up deh..So pack it up yeah **_  
_**Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and **_  
_**Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and **_  
_**Double up yeah...So gimmie the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah.. **_  
_**So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah.**_

_**[Chorus: Artie (AMARI with Artie)]**_  
_** (Quinn sees them and text Mercedes)**_  
_** From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me **_  
_**When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_  
_**Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi horny **_  
_**When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_  
_**Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow **_  
_**When you FULFILL MY FANTASY **_  
_**Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow **_  
_**When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_

_**[Verse 2: Artie]**_  
_** Hey pretty girl...Seh mi love fi see you walk... **_  
_**Yuh no habla ingles but just listen me when me a talk **_  
_**This ya one yeah from me heart, woman you got me caught **_  
_**You ever inna me thoughts and no left me inna the dark, inna the... **_  
_**First place gal that's where you belong, so just let me flip the switch woman I can turn it on and... **_  
_**Gimme the passion from dusk till dawn...Tell me if you want it fi gwaan...my girl..**_

_**[Verse 3: Amari]**_  
_** (Artie looks at her hips with one eyebrow raised. Aj sees him and bites her lip)**_  
_**As a woman on my own I got it goin on **_  
_**And I'm liking what I'm seeing I don't wanna be alone **_  
_**Cause you got me in a daze your illusion make me sway **_  
_**We go back and forth and round and round and nothing turn away **_  
_**Baby boy could it be wonderful like this **_  
_**To say it's only bout in the way you twist **_  
_**Cause you got me in a daze your illusion make me sway **_  
_**I'm caught into you now I'm tempted to stay, oh no! **_

_**[Chorus: Artie (AMARI with Artie)]**_  
_** (Mercedes enters the auditorium and sees whats going on and meets Quinn on the side of the stage)**_  
_** From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me **_  
_**When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_  
_**Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi horny **_  
_**When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_  
_**Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh) **_  
_**When you FULFILL MY FANTASY **_  
_**Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow **_  
_**When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_

_**[Bridge: Amari]**_  
_** Boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom, boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom **_  
_**Boom, cha-boom, cha-boom, boom, ba ba boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom **_  
_**Ayye**_

_**[Verse 4: Arite]**_  
_** (They start doing a fast beat tango)**_  
_** So why can't you see...we ought to be...together girl don't front on me **_  
_**I just wanna be near so don't have no fear and lemme see you bring your body right over here **_  
_**Because you should share it...girl I'll care it...And I'm gonna give you love so clear **_  
_**It gonna make you shine and once you are mine...we be rockin' it until the end of time**_

_**[Chorus: Artie (AMARI with Artie)]**_  
_** From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me **_  
_**When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_  
_**Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi horny **_  
_**When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_  
_**Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh) **_  
_**When you FULFILL MY FANTASY **_  
_**Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow **_  
_**When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_  
_**From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me **_  
_**When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_  
_**Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi horny **_  
_**When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_  
_**Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh) **_  
_**When you FULFILL MY FANTASY **_  
_**Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow **_  
_**When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME **_

_**[Outro: Amari (Artie)]**_  
_**[Outro: Keyshia Cole (Sean Paul)]**_  
_**Oh ahh oh (Yeah yeah, yo yo) **_  
_**Oh ahh oh (Ar and yuh know we a nuh go yo) **_  
_**Oh ahh oh, oooh oh ah oh (Di S.P. and we deh yah pon di go yo) **_  
_**Oooh oooh oooh (Sean Paul, Keyshia Cole and Don Corleon, a next chapter **_  
_**Oh ahh oh (Yah mon fah all my girls yuh know) **_  
_**Oooh oh ahh oh (Keep it keep it keep it keep it sexy) **_  
_**[x2:]  
(Aj walks behind Artie and sings in his ear) **_  
_**Oh ahh oh (Boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom) **_  
_**Oh ahh oh (Boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom) **_  
_**Oh ahh oh (Boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom) **_  
_**Oooh oh ahh oh (Ba ba boom, cha-boom, cha-boom boom)**_

Just as she was about to walk off Artie spins her around and they stare into eachothers eyes. Artie leans in and so does Aj. When they kissed they saw fireworks and felt sparks. Both of them so caught up in the kiss neither of them noticed Mercedes and Quinn on the side of the stage smiling very big.

"WOW" both Artie and Aj said in unison. Aj bit her lip and Artie smirks._RING! the bell rang, it was time for glee  
_"Umm-Umm we b-better get t-to glee" said Aj who was smiling so hard that her deep dimples were showing_ Who says black people cant blush_ thought Artie

* * *

**GLEE**

"The duets today will be Sam and Artie, Amari and Mercedes, Ryder and Finn, Santana and Brittany, and Puck and Quinn so you guys go get changed. Puck and Quinn you are up first." said Will Schuster

When Puck came back he had on a yellow, blue, and white plaid button up with a white wife beater underneath, dark jeans and black and white chucks. Quinn had on the very same dress Carrie Underwood wore in "Remind Me", silver strappy heels, silver cuff bracelet, beau silver necklace, and other accessories.

**_[Puck:]_  
We didn't care if people stared  
We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're okay  
But I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**

**_[Puck:]_Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**  
**_[Quinn:]_ Remind me, remind me**  
**_[Puck:]_ So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**  
**_[Quinn:]_ Remind me, remind me**

**_[Quinn:]_**  
**Remember the airport dropping me off**  
**We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**  
**_[Puck:]_I felt bad cause you missed your flight**  
**_[Puck and Quinn]_ But that meant we had one more night**

**_[Quinn:]_**  
**Do you remember how it used to be**  
**We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep**  
**_[Puck:]_ Remind me, baby, remind me**  
**_[Quinn:]_**  
**Oh, so on fire so in love**  
**That look in your eyes that I miss so much**  
**_[Puck:]_ Remind me, baby, remind me**

**_[Puck:]_ I wanna feel that way**  
**_[Quinn:]_Yeah, I wanna hold you close**  
**_[Puck and Quinn]_**  
**Oh, if you still love me**  
**Don't just assume I know**

**_[Quinn:]_Baby, remind me, remind me**

**_[Quinn:]_ Do you remember the way it felt?**  
**_[Puck:]_ You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**  
**_[Quinn:]_ Remind me**  
**_[Puck:]_ Yeah, remind me**  
**_[Quinn:]_**  
**All those things that you used to do**  
**That made me fall in love with you**  
**Remind me, oh, baby, remind me**

**_[Puck:]_**  
**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**  
**All those mornings I was late for work**  
**Remind me**

**_[Puck and Quinn]_ Oh, baby, remind me**

**_[Quinn:]_ Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me**  
**_[Puck:]_ Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**  
**_[Quinn:]_ Remind me, yeah, oh**  
**_[Puck:]_ Baby, remind me**

"That was great guys now Mercedes and Amari" said Will Amari had on a hot pink shirt that said "That Shit Cray" in black letters, black skinny jeans with hot pink and black suspenders hanging off, hot pink and black Nike heels, black bottle cap earrings with hot pink skull and cross bones, hot pink bangles, a hot pink NERD necklace with black ray bann glasses. Amari had her hair was in a wavy ponytail with straight her side bangs swooped to the side out showing off her black hair with caramel highlights

Mercedes had on a blue shirt that said the same as Amari's but in white letters, white skinny jeans with blue and silver suspenders hanging off, black, white, and blue NIKE heels, blue and silver bangles, blue watch ,large white hoop earrings, silver DIVA necklace. Mercedes hair was wavy with her side bangs out showing off her ombre hair. "We wore these shirts to define the Rachel situation." said Amari "Yeah because we all agree that shit was crazy now we have two songs prepared one with instrument the other without witch one do you want?" asked Mercedes " You can sing both but I will judge the first one " said Will

"Ok we will start with the instruments " said Amari as she sat down at the drums and Mercedes sat down at the piano " Boo I didn't know you played the drums" said Artie "Yeah Finn is teaching me" she answered as she blushed hard "When did that happen?" Sam quietly asked Quinn " We will tell you later" she whispered back as Mercedes started to play while Aj was twirling the drum sticks between her finger because she was nervous

_**(Amari came in with the drums)**_  
**[Mercedes:]**  
**You won't find him drinking at the table**  
**Rolling dice and staying out 'til three**  
**You won't ever find him be unfaithful**  
**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**[Amari:]**  
**You won't find him tryna chase the devil**  
**For money, fame, for power, out of greed**  
**You won't ever find him where the rest go**  
**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**[Both:]**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**[Mercedes:]**  
_**(Mercedes winked at Sam and he winked back)**_  
**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**[Amari:]**  
**When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished**  
**And I can't seem to find no help or love for free**  
**I know there's no need for me to panic**  
**Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me**

**[Mercedes:]**  
**When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing**  
**And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe**  
**When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling**  
**I will find him, I'll find him next to me**

**[Both:]**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**  
**[Amari:}**  
**I will find him, I'll find him next to me**

**[Amari:]**  
_**(Amari shook her hair out of the ponytail and smiled at Artie and he smirked back)**_  
_**(Finn took AJ place and Brad took Mercedes place)**_  
**When the end has come and buildings falling down fast**  
**When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea**  
**When everyone has lost their heads around us**  
**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**[Both:]**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**  
**[Mercedes:]**  
**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**[Both:]**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**  
**Next to me – ooh hooo**  
**[Amari:]**  
**You will find him, you'll find him next to me  
_(When the song ended Amari was sitting next to Artie and Mercedes was sitting next to Sam)_**

"The next song is both of our favorites so enjoy" Amari said after the applause died down As soon as the music started they started dancing around the roon

******[Amari:]**  
This is for them 20 somethings  
**Time really moves fast, you were just sixteen**

**[Mercedes:]**  
**This is for them 30 somethings**  
**That didn't turn out exactly how your mom and dad wanted you to be**

******[Amari:]**  
**This is for them 40 somethings**  
**Well raise up your glass and laugh like a motherfucker**

**[Mercedes:]**  
**This is for them 50 somethings**  
**Hell, you're halfway there, baby take it to the head**

******[Amari:]**

**Mom and daddy tried to hide the world**  
**Said, the world is just too big for a little girl**  
**Eyes wide open, can't you see**  
**I had my first kiss by the age of 13  
**(She looked at Artie and they both blushed)

**[Mercedes:]**  
**Mom and daddy tried to hide the boys**  
**I swear that just made them want me more  
**(She winked at Sam as she shook her hips and he winked back with his famous lopsided smile)  
**At 14 they asked me what I wanna be,**  
**I said "Baby 21, so I'd get me a drink."**

**[Both: Amari/**Mercedes**]**

**I'm not a teacher, babe**  
**But I can teach you something**  
**Not a preacher**  
But we can pray if you wanna  
**Ain't a doctor**  
**But I can make you feel better**  
**But I'm great  
** At writing physical love letters  
**I'm a freak, **all day**, all night**  
**Hot, top, flight**  
**Boy out of sight**  
**And I'm crazy, all day, **all night  
**Who needs a degree when you're schoolin' life?**

**Oh oh oh  
****[Mercedes:]**  
**Schoolin' life...**  
**Oh oh oh...  
****[Amari:]**  
**Schoolin' life...**

**[Mercedes:]  
****This is for them pretty somethings**  
**Living in a fast lane, see you when you crash babe**

******[Amari:]**  
(AJ winked and danced around Santana and Santana just laughed)  
**This is for them sexy somethings**  
**That body ain't gon' always get ya out of everything**

**[Mercedes:]**  
**This is for them bitter somethings  
**(She walked over to Quinn because she started worrying about Beth)  
**Stop living in regret, baby, it's not over yet**

******[Amari:]**  
**And this is for them cheerfull somethings**  
**That's high on life, baby, put me on your flight  
(She pulled Britany up to dance and everybody joined)**

**[Both: Amari/**Mercedes**]**

**I'm not a teacher, babe  
** **But I can teach you something**  
**Not a preacher  
** But we can pray if you wanna  
**Ain't a doctor  
** **But I can make you feel better  
** **But I'm great  
** At writing physical love letters  
**I'm a freak, **all day**, all night**  
**Hot, top, flight** **Boy out of sight**  
**And I'm crazy, all day, **all night  
**Who needs a degree when you're schoolin' life**

**Oh oh, oh**  
**Schoolin' life...**  
**Oh oh, oh...  
**Schoolin' life...

**[Mercedes & Amari harmonizing:]  
(Mercedes took the low part while AJ took the high part)**

**You know it costs to be the boss**  
**One day you'll run the town**  
**For now make your life what you decide**  
**Baby, party 'til the fire marshalls shut this sucker down**

**[Both: Amari/**Mercedes**]**

**I'm not a teacher, babe**  
**But I can teach you something  
** **Not a preacher  
** But we can pray if you wanna  
**Ain't a doctor**  
**But I can make you feel better**  
**But I'm great  
** At writing physical love letters  
**I'm a freak, **all day**, all night**  
**Hot, top, flight** **Boy out of sight**  
**And I'm crazy, all day, **all night  
**Who needs a degree when you're schoolin' life**

**Oh oh oh  
********[Amari:]**  
**Who needs a degree when you're schoolin' life?**  
**Oh oh oh...  
********[Mercedes:]**  
**Who needs a degree when you're schoolin' life?**

**[Mercedes & Amari harmonizing:]  
(Mercedes took the low part while AJ took the high part)**

**There's not a real way to live this... for real**  
**Just remember stay relentless... oh yeah, oh yeah**  
**Don't stop running until it's finished, yeah yeah... yeah**  
**It's up to you, the rest is unwritten**  
**Yea**  
**Yea**  
**Yea**

"Wow...just wow that was amazing girls singing must be in your blood because that was perfect. With that being said will you guys do the duet in regionals?" asked Will

"Of course we will" said Mercedes

"Santana and Brittany your up"

Brittany and Santana had on the same outfit denim short shorts with black crop tops and black and white converse the only difference was brittanys shirt said "Cant Stop Love" and Santana's shirt said "In Vouge We Trust" "Ay yo Bug get on the drums" yelled Santana

**[Both:]  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
**

**[Both:]  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
****  
[Santana:]  
****Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**[Britt:]**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**[Britt:(Santana)]**  
**Young hearts, out our minds**  
**Running 'til we outta time**  
**Wild child's lookin' good**  
**Living hard just like we should**  
**Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**  
**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

**[Santana:(Britt)  
Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die  
**

**[Both:]  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**[Santana:]  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**[Britt:]  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
**

**[Santana:(Britt)]  
Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)  
**

******[Santana:(Britt)]**  
Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die  


**[The whole Glee Club clapping to the beat:]  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
**

**[Both:]  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

"Lets me just say you bitches bes give on up now cuz' me and my britts brats goin to Breadstixs" joked Santana

"And you know this man!" yelled Brittany

"That was great girls next is Ryder and Finn" They both had on white tee shirt, leather biker jackets, jeans, and biker boots "Puck, Sam cam you guys play the guitars"

"Sure" they said in unison and Finn whispered the song to them

**[Finn:]  
Every time that I look in the mirror**  
** All these lines on my face getting clearer**  
** The past is gone**  
** It went by like dusk to dawn**  
** Isn't that the way**  
** Everybody's got their dues in life to pay**

**[Ryder:]  
Yeah, I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win**

**[Ryder:]  
Half my life's in books' written pages  
Live and learn from fools and from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things you do, come back to you**

**[Finn:]  
Sing with me, sing for the year**

**[Ryder:]  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear**

**[Finn:]  
Sing with me, if it's just for today**

**[Ryder:]  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away**

**[Finn:]  
Take you away**

**[Both:]  
Sing with me, sing it for the year**

**[Ryder:]  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear**

**[Finn:]  
Sing with me, if it's just for today**

**[Both:]  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away**

**[Finn:]  
Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
Dream until your dream come true**

**[Ryder:]  
Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
Dream until your dream come through**

**[Both:]  
Yeah  
Dream on _[7x]  
OHHHHHHHHH_**

**[Both:]  
Sing with me, sing it for the year**

**[Ryder:]  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear**

** [Finn:]  
Sing with me, if it's just for today**

**[Both:]  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away**

**[Ryder:]  
Sing with me**

**[Finn:]  
sing it for the year**

**[Both:]  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away  
He'll take you away!**

"Wow wow guys I did not know that your range was that high last for today is Sam and Artie"

They had on Baseball tees, jeans and chucks. The only difference was that Sam's shirt was red and white and Arties shirt was blue and white

**[Artie:]  
Hi, my name is Artie, and I approve this message...**

**_[Sam:]_  
I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants a blast of**

**Magic, magic, magic**  
**(_[scratch]_: M M) Magic, magic, magic**  
**(_[scratch]_: M M M) Magic, magic, magic**  
**Ah ooooooo**  
**I got the magic in me!**

**_[Artie:]_**  
**These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind**  
**Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line**  
**I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?**  
**Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
**(He looked at Amari patted his lap and winked while she blushed)**  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9**

**_[Sam:(Artie)]_**  
**I got the magic in me _(I got the magic, baby)_**  
**Every time I touch that track it turns into gold _(Yes it turns to gold)_**  
**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me _(I got the magic, baby)_**  
**When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me _(They be snappin' baby)_**  
**Now everybody wants a blast of**

**Magic, magic, magic**  
**(_[scratch]_: M M) Magic, magic, magic**  
**(_[scratch]_: M M M) Magic, magic, magic**  
**Ah oooooooo**  
**I got the magic in me!**

**_[Artie:]_**  
**We'll take a journey into my mind**  
**You'll see why it's venom I rhyme**  
**Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time**  
**I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd**  
**See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow**  
**See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether**  
**She sing just like Aretha, so respect her like she Caesar  
**(He pointed at Mercedes and she just laughed)  
**I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive**  
**Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia**  
**I break all the rules like Evel Knievel**  
**It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel**  
**So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego**  
**I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo**

**_[Sam: (Artie)]_**  
**I got the magic in me _(I got the magic, baby)_**  
**Every time I touch that track it turns into gold _(Yes it turns to gold)_**  
**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me _(I got the magic, baby)_**  
**When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me_ (They be snappin' baby)_**  
**Now everybody wants a blast of**

**Magic, magic, magic**  
**(_[scratch]_: M M) Magic, magic, magic**  
**(_[scratch]_: M M M) Magic, magic, magic**  
**Ah oooooooo**  
**I got the magic in me!**

"Wow guys that was awesome why have I never heard any of this from any of you?"

"Because Rachel was here and we would all turn invisible like our options wouldn't matter" said Mercedes

"Well I can tell you guys that I am sorry and it will never happen. Tomorrow we will continue with Marley and Jake, Mike and Lauren, Kitty and Unique, Blain and Tina, Sugar and Joe

* * *

**Songs Used ( in order)**

**Sean Paul ft. Keyshia Cole- Give It Up To Me**

**Brad Paisley ft. Carrie Underwood- Remind Me**

**Emeli Sandé- Next To Me**

**Beyoncé- Schoolin Life***

**Ke$ha- Die Young**

**Aerosmith- Dream on**

**B.O.B ft. Rivers Cuomo- Magic***

***= changed lyric**

**Sorry it took so long guys I wanted it to be awesome. FYI they have different cherrio uniforms and those will be on my profile. Yes Mercedes and Amari has two songs because they are awesome and I could not decide. Drama for Amari ,the rest of the duets, and costumes for regionals up next. Did you like Artie and Amari's moment? Tell me what you want in reviews. I will put up the costumes on my profile. See ya l8ter. Remember Read and Review. R&R!**


	13. Love and Duets part 2

**BTW...I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR GLEE if I did Sam and Mercedes would still be together and Sam would have never left. Artie would be able to walk cause lets face it he is one of the best dancers on the show. Everyone else would get to sing solos instead of it being the Rachel drama show ,Mercedes would be in almost every episode of season 4 just like Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Sam and Mercedes would get more scenes and get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way awesome oh and if you love Rachel this story is not for you. Sorry for all of the errors.**

* * *

**Previously on How Will I Know:**

**"Wow guys that was awesome why have I never heard any of this from any of you?"**

**"Because Rachel was here and we would all turn invisible like our options wouldn't matter" said Mercedes**

**"Well I can tell you guys that I am sorry and it will never happen. Tomorrow we will continue with Marley and Jake, Mike and Lauren, Kitty and Unique, Blain and Tina, Sugar and Joe**

* * *

**At Mercedes and AJ's house after school  
****Mercedes P.O.V**

Yesterday was awesome me and my baby sis kicked ass soo we are gonna win. Also yesterday I realized that I am in love with Sam but I'm scared that he might not feel the same way. I realized that I loved him because when I see him I still get butterflies i thought that they were supposed to be gone by now but it seems like they are here to stay. My heart flutters every time he says my name. I can see our future together living in this big house with kids and love. I always want to make him proud of me. I never ever ever want to lose him. When we are together there are never awkward moments of silence. He is with me when I'm mad, sad or happy. I'm comfortable around him. He makes me happy just plain and simple. I just have to find a way to tell him and soon because I don't think I can hold it in much longer. Anyway right now we are at my house finishing a game called "Do You Know Me" and jamming out in the music room of my house

"Okay who in glee club is from Georgia?"asked Quinn

"Nope" said Quinn

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Finn

"They are both girls"

"Are they related" asked Jake

"Yes"

"Is it Sexy mama and Lil mama?" asked Puck

"Yes"

"Wow I knew you weren't from Ohio but I didn't know you were from the ATL cedes" said Marley

"Why do you think Bug and I can sing anything. Anyway how many people in glee wears glasses or contacts?" I stated

"Hey... I know this one...five people in glee wears glasses or contacts" said Finn

"Who can name them?" I asked

"I can Aretha, Bug, Wheels, Samantha, and Puck" said Santana

"Sam, Puck, and Diva wears contacts and Bug and Artie wears glasses" said Kurt

"Um now that the game is over guess who came over my house today."

"Who was it babe?" asked Sam

"It was Rachel's lawyer telling me that she was suing me to pay for her a makeover for bullying and beating her up."I scoffed

"What the fuck she has no right to do that shit" said Puck

"I know right ,I only have witnesses I could shock the hell out of that bitch if I had some concret evidence." I gritted through my teeth

"Um cedes you do." stated Artie

"What do u mean"

"I video taped the whole thing" he said

"OH SNAP SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!" yelled Finn as we all rolled around in laughter

* * *

**Next Day Glee: No ones POV**

"Ok guys we have to finish the duets today so Blain and Tina your up, but first Kurt they floor is yours" said Will

"The colors for Regionals are white and black" said Kurt

Blain had on a yellow tee shirts and grey pants and Tina had on a yellow dress with grey wedges

**[Blain/ _Tina_:]  
_Hmm mm_  
_Whoa-uh-oh_  
It's always a good time  
_Whoa-uh-oh_  
It's always a good time**

**[Blain:]**  
**Woke up on the right side of the bed**  
**What up with this print song inside my head?**  
**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**  
**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**  
**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

**[Blain/ _Tina_**/_Both_**:]  
_Good morning and good night_  
_I'll wake up at twilight_  
**_ It's gonna be alright_**  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time _(Whooo)_**

**[Both:]**  
**Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**[Tina:]**  
**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**  
**Checked out of my room, hit the ATM**  
**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

**[Blain/ _Tina_**/_Both_:]  
** Good morning and good night  
_I'll wake up at twilight_  
**_It's gonna be alright**  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)**_

**[Both:]****  
Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**[Both:]**  
**Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh wha-uh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**[Blain/ _Tina_**/_Both_**:]  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
_Doesn't matter where_  
_ It's always a good time there_  
Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then**

**[Glee Club:]**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-uh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-uh-oh Wha-uh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

"Wow guys your voices were incredible" said Mr. Schu next is Mike and Lauren. "Since we cant sing we are gonna rap" said Mike and Lauren had on a blue shirt that said "Crazy Kids" in red letters with red pants. Mike had on a red shirt that said " Hello, Where ever you are" in blue letters with blue pants on.

**[Lauren]**  
**Hello, wherever you are.**  
** Are you dancing on the dancefloor,**  
** Or drinking by the bar?**  
** Tonight we do it big,**  
** And shine like stars**  
** And we don't give a f*ck,**  
** 'Cause that's just who we are.**  
** And we are, we are, we are,**  
** We are, we are,**  
** The crazy kids,**  
** Them crazy, them crazy kids.**  
** And we are, we are, we are,**  
** We are, we are,**  
** The crazy kids, we are the,**  
** We are the crazy people.**

** I see ya in the club showin' Ke$ha love**  
** Ain't trippin' on them b*tches that be hatin',**  
** Catch a dub.**  
** Chuckin' deuces, y'all hatin's useless,**  
** It's such a nuisance.**  
** Y'all chickens keep your two cents**  
** And keep your dollars, keep your loot.**  
** I'm fresher than that Gucci,**  
** Them boys, they want my coochie**  
** I say "No, I'm no hoochie," your homegirl hatin',**  
** I say "Who she?"**  
** Ke$ha don't give two f*cks,**  
** I came to start that ruckus.**  
** And you wanna party with us,**  
** 'Cause we crazy motherf*ckers.**

** Hello, wherever you are.**  
** Are you dancing on the dancefloor,**  
** Or drinking by the bar?**  
** Tonight we do it big,**  
** And shine like stars**  
** And we don't give a f*ck,**  
** 'Cause that's just who we are.**  
** And we are, we are, we are,**  
** We are, we are,**  
**The crazy kids,**  
** Them crazy, them crazy kids.**  
** And we are, we are, we are,**  
** We are, we are,**  
** The crazy kids, we are the,**  
** We are the crazy people**.

**[Mike:]**  
** I'm buzzin' off these bubbles**  
** I'm sippin' and I guzzle**  
** I'm the n*gga that says mazel tov**  
** I bring the trouble**  
** If they don't have no alcohol**  
** Then I'm gonna smuggle**  
** Some Rosé, Chandon, drink 'til I see double**  
** She put boobies in my face and now I'm really seeing doubles**  
** I took her to my place to blast off like the shuttle, wait**  
** Kissing while we talkin'**  
** So I'm speaking with a mumble**  
** {*mumbles*}**

** Hello, wherever you are.**  
** Are you dancing on the dancefloor,**  
** Or drinking by the bar?**  
** Tonight we do it big,**  
** And shine like stars**  
** And we don't give a f*ck,**  
** 'Cause that's just who we are.**  
** And we are, we are, we are,**  
** We are, we are,**  
** The crazy kids,**  
** Them crazy, them crazy kids.**  
** And we are, we are, we are,**  
** We are, we are,**  
** The crazy kids, we are the-**

** This is all we got and then it's gone.**  
** You call us the crazy ones.**  
** But we gonna keep on dancing 'til the dawn.**  
**'Cause you know the party never ends,**  
** And tomorrow we gonna do it again.**  
** We the ones that play hard, we live hard,**  
** We love hard, we light up the dark.**

** Hello, wherever you are.**  
** Are you dancing on the dancefloor,**  
** Or drinking by the bar?**  
** Tonight we do it big,**  
** And shine like stars**  
** And we don't give a f*ck,**  
** 'Cause that's just who we are.**  
** And we are, we are, we are,**  
** We are, we are,**  
** The crazy kids,**  
** Them crazy, them crazy kids.**  
** And we are, we are, we are,**  
** We are, we are,**  
** The crazy kids, we are the,**  
** We are the crazy people.**

"I did not know you guys could do that it was awesome. Next Kitty and Unique" They had on red shirts and white pants.

**[Kitty:]  
Hey yo U**

**[Unique:]**  
**What up K**

**[Kitty:]**  
**What we want?**

**[Unique:]**  
**Want them to say**

**[Both(Kitty):]  
Say you love me, Say you love me  
Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)  
Say you need me, Say you need me  
Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)  
Say you want me, Say you want me  
Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)  
Say you love me, Say you love me  
Then put me in a love song (Oh)**

**[Kitty:]  
If you say you want me, yeah,  
You say you want me  
If you do the right thing, we can be together  
I'm not easy, yeah, you gotta work for it  
I'm the real thing, and baby gotta please me**

**All that talkin', boy, you better walk it**  
**All that frontin' that's not how you do it**  
**If you really need me like you say you need me**  
**Baby better show me, baby, better come and say**

**[Both(Kitty):]**  
**Say you love me, Say you love me**  
**Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)**  
**Say you need me, Say you need me**  
**Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)**  
**Say you want me, Say you want me**  
**Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)**  
**Say you love me, Say you love me**  
**Then put me in a love song (Oh)**

**[Unique:]**  
**What you gonna do when somebody convinces me**  
**To believe that he can do it better**  
**Sending me gifts and showing me the romance**  
**All this, this, and that, can you do better?**

**All I'm saying: love is what I'm looking for**  
**If you wanna keep me, baby gotta love me more**  
**If you really want me, like you say you want me**  
**If you really need me, baby better come and say**

**[Both(Kitty):]**  
**Say you love me, Say you love me**  
**Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)**  
**Say you need me, Say you need me**  
**Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)**  
**Say you want me, Say you want me**  
**Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)**  
**Say you love me, Say you love me**  
**Then put me in a love song (Oh)**

**[Kitty:]**  
**Gotta work it baby, work it out**  
**If you want me baby, Work it out**  
**If you need me baby, Work it out**  
**Gotta work it out, Gotta Work it out**

**[Unique:]**  
**If you love me baby, Work it out**  
**Gotta work it baby, Work it out**  
**If you want me baby, Work it out**  
**Gotta work it out, Gotta work it out**

_[Kitty:]_  
If you want my love and all my time  
Part of my plans and part of my mind  
_  
_**[Unique:]**  
**All of the things that you wanna do**  
**But make sure your love for me's true to you**  
**  
[Kitty:]**  
**Oh, If you show me; make me believe**  
**  
[Unique:]**  
**So many possibilities**  
**  
[Kitty:]**  
**Oh, We can look to infinity**  
**  
[Kitty&Unique]**  
**If you wanna be with me Ohhhhhhh**

**[Both:]**  
**Say you love me, Say you love me**  
**Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)**  
**Say you need me, Say you need me**  
**Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)**  
**Say you want me, Say you want me**  
**Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)**  
**Say you love me, Say you love me**  
**Then put me in a love song (Oh)**

**[Kitty:]**

**1, 2, 3, 4!**

**[Kitty:]**  
**Gotta work it baby, work it out**  
**If you want me baby, Work it out**  
**If you need me baby, Work it out**  
**Gotta work it out, Work it out**  
**  
[Unique:]**  
**If you love me baby, Work it out**  
**Gotta work it baby, Work it out**  
**If you want me baby, Work it out**  
**Gotta work it out, Gotta work it out**

"Great song guys next Jake and Marley" Jake had on red shirts and blue jeans while Marley had on shorts they both had on black and white chucks

**[Marley:]  
La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish**

**[Jake:]**  
**Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms**  
**Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn**  
**I could have been a mess but I never went wrong**  
**Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song**

**[Marley:]  
Mhh, Ahh, Ooh, Ahh  
Said I'm putting down my story in a popular song**

**[Both:]**  
**My problem, I never was a model,**  
**I never was a scholar,**  
**You were always popular,**  
**You were singing all the songs I don't know**  
**Now you're in the front row**  
**Cause my song is popular**

**[Jake with Marley:]**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you**  
**That's all you ever need to know**

**[Both:]**  
**Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go**  
**Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go**

**[Marley/Both:]**  
**Always on the lookout for someone to hate,**  
**Picking on me like a dinner plate**  
**You hid during classes, and in between them**  
**Dunk me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them**

**[Jake:]**  
**You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do**  
**It ain't so funny when the joke's on you**

**[Marley:]**  
**Uh, the joke's on you**  
**And everyone's laughing, got everyone clapping, asking**

**[Both:]**  
**How come you look so cool?**  
**Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, what?**  
**So that's the only thing I've learned at school**

**_[Both:]_**  
**My problem, I never was a model,**  
**I never was a scholar,**  
**You were always popular,**  
**You were singing all the songs I don't know**  
**Now you're in the front row**  
**Cause my song is popular**

**[Marley with Jake:]**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do, is be true to you**  
**That's all you ever need to know**

**[Both:]**  
**Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go**  
**Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go**

**[Marley:]**  
**All you ever need to know**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**All you ever need to know**  
**You're only ever who you were**

**[Both:]**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do, is be true to you.**

**[Marley:]  
That's all you ever need to know...**

"Wow that was increadible guys I never knew so many people in here had that kind of chemistry I thought most of you hated each other." said Schu

"We don't hate each other Mr. Schu we just all hate Rachel she was a evil, manipulative, self absorbed harpy. Now that she is out of the way we all have a chance at doing something we never could do while she was here." said Mercedes

"Whats that?" asked Schu

"Proud, happy, ourselves " finished Sam

"Wow guys since she has joined Vocal Adrenaline we will all be very happy to prove her wrong, we can do this with out her" "You got that right" was heard through out the class "Last but not least Sugar and Joe" They both had on a black and red stripped shirts and jeans

**[Sugar:]  
La la la la la**  
** La la na na na**  
** La la la la la**  
** La la na na na**

**[Joe:]**  
** Girl I've been all over the world**  
** Looking for you**  
** I'm known for taking what I think I deserve**  
** And you're overdue**  
** And if you listen you can hear me through the radio**  
** In that bright white noise**  
** What I been missing in my life**  
** What I been dreaming of**  
** You'll be that girl**  
** You'll be that girl**  
** You'll be**

**[Sugar:]**  
** Everything you want so let me get up there**  
** I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere**  
** Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**

**[Both:]**  
** You make me feel that**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel so**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel that**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel so**  
** La la la la la**  
** You, you make me feel that**

**[Joe:]**  
** Get a little closer to me girl**  
** And you'll understand**  
** 'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need**  
** Well, then I'm your man**  
** And if I listen I can hear you through my radio**  
** In that bright white noise**  
** What I been missing in my life**  
** What I been dreaming of**  
** You'll be that girl**  
** You'll be that girl**  
** You'll be**

**[Sugar:]**  
** Everything you want so let me get up there**  
** I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere**  
** Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**  
** Ooh**  
** Everything you know I'm flipping upside down**  
** Take you 'round the world**  
** You know I like it loud**  
** Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like**

**[Both:]**  
** You make me feel that**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel so**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel that**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel so**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel, oh**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel that**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel so**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel, oh**  
** La la la la la**

**[Sugar:]**  
** Put your hands up**  
** Put your hands up**  
** Let the lights drop**  
** Let the lights drop**  
** Make my world stop**  
** Make my world stop**

**[Sugar:]**  
** La la la la la**  
** La la na na na**

**[Both:]**  
**You make me feel that**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel so**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel that**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel so**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel, oh**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel that**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel so**  
** La la la la la**  
** You make me feel that**  
** La la la la la **

"Okay guys it is time to vote just go up to the board and put a tally by the group. First I just wanna say that Mercedes your voice will be the main one highlighted at Regionals. You have such an amazing gift and I think its time to use it. Okay now go vote."

**And the winner is...**

* * *

**You decide who wins... I am planning a really really big Samcedes Moment soon... Just wait**

Songs Used:

**Owl City ft Carly Rae Jepsen- Good Time**

**Ke$ha ft Will. - Crazy Kids**

**Alicia Keys ft Beyoncé- Put It In A Love Song**

**Mika ft Ariana Grande- Popular Song**

**Cobra Starship ft Sabi- You Make Me Feel**


	14. Michael Jackson and Dates

**BTW...I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR GLEE if I did Sam and Mercedes would still be together and Sam would have never left. Artie would be able to walk cause lets face it he is one of the best dancers on the show. Everyone else would get to sing solos instead of it being the Rachel drama show ,Mercedes would be in almost every episode of season 4 just like Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Sam and Mercedes would get more scenes and get to sing more duets together cause lets face it their voices together are like way awesome oh and if you love Rachel this story is not for you. Sorry for all of the errors.**

* * *

**Previously on How Will I Know:**

"Okay guys it is time to vote just go up to the board and put a tally by the group. First I just wanna say that Mercedes your voice will be the main one highlighted at Regionals. You have such an amazing gift and I think its time to use it. Okay now go vote."

**And the winner is...**

* * *

"Well it seems that with the votes tallied up Mercedes and Amari won duets and you will have a duet in Regionals and dinner at Red Lobster for two tonight. Hollie will be here Monday and the rest of the week I will be attending mandatory out of town meetings. The assignment for next week is Songs Used in Movies . If the song is not in the movie but the music video reenacted a scene from a movie you can use it as well. You can sing solos and duets but I want the girls to come up with two numbers and mash them up and the boys to do the same. Heres the catch in the mash-ups the girls sing songs by boys and boys sing songs by girls. Before you all leave since Rachel has left and Finn stepped down I want to appoint Mercedes and Sam new captains of glee any questions?"

"Yeah why did you pick us?"Sam asked

"Because you are the only couple besides Mike and Tina that doesn't keep any drama and everyone respects you and your voice so that means that they will listen to anything you guys have to say and vice versa. You always try not to leave anybody out. Oh and all of the girls meet me in my office before you leave. With that being said Puck ,Santana stay out of trouble this weekend. Before we leave tomorrow is the anniversary of Michael Jackson's death. I want you guys to come up here to perform your favorite songs by him whos up first?" asked Mr. Schu Everyone got with their partners or groups to discus what songs the would sing

"We will" said Puck and Jake

**[Jake:]  
Nation To Nation**  
** All The World**  
** Must Come Together**  
** Face The Problems**  
** That We See**  
** Then Maybe Somehow We Can Work It Out**  
** I Asked My Neighbor**  
** For A Favor**  
** She Said Later**  
** What Has Come Of**  
** All The People**  
** Have We Lost Love**  
** Of What It's About**

**[Puck:]  
****I Have To Find My Peace Cuz**  
** No One Seems To Let Me Be**  
** False Prophets Cry Of Doom**  
** What Are The Possibilities**  
** I Told My Brother**  
** There'll Be Problems,**  
** Times And Tears For Fears,**  
** We Must Live Each Day**  
** Like It's The Last**

**[Both:]**  
** Go With It**  
** Go With It**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't Too Much**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't**  
** Don't You**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**

[Puck:]  
** The World Keeps Changing **  
** Rearranging Minds**  
** And Thoughts**  
** Predictions Fly Of Doom**  
** The Baby Boom**  
** Has Come Of Age**  
** We'll Work It Out**

**[Jake:]  
****I Told My Brothers**  
** Don't You Ask Me**  
** For No Favors**  
** I'm Conditioned By**  
** The System**  
** Don't You Talk To Me**  
** Don't Scream And Shout**

**[Puck:]**  
**She Pray To God, To Buddha**  
** Then She Sings A**  
** Talmud Song**  
** Confusions Contradict**  
** The Self**  
** Do We Know Right**  
** From Wrong**  
** I Just Want You To**  
** Recognize Me**  
** In The Temple**  
** You Can't Hurt Me**  
** I Found Peace**  
** Within Myself**

**[Both:]**  
** Go With It**  
** Go With It**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't Too Much**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't**  
** Don't You**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't Too Much**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't**  
** Don't You**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**

**[Jake:]**  
** Jam Jam**  
** Here Comes The Man**  
** Hot Damn**  
** The Big Boy Stands**  
** Movin' Up A Hand**  
** Makin' Funky Tracks**  
** With My Man**  
** Michael Jackson**  
** Smooth Criminal**  
** That's The Man**  
** Mike's So Relaxed**  
** Mingle Mingle Jingle**  
** In The Jungle**  
** Bum Rushed The Door**  
** 3 And 4's In A Bundle**  
** Execute The Plan**  
** First I Cooled Like A Fan**  
** Got With Janet**  
** Then With Guy**  
** Now With Michael**  
** Cause It Ain't Hard To...**

**[Both:]**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't Too Much**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**  
** Jam**  
** Get On It**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't**  
** Don't Stop**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't **  
** Don't You**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't**  
** Don't You**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**

** [Both]  
It Ain't Too Hard For Me **  
** To Jam [9x]**  
** Get On It**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't**  
** Don't You**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't Too Much**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**  
** Jam**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't Too Much**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**  
** Jam**  
** Too Much**  
** It Ain't Too Much Stuff**  
** It Ain't**  
** Don't You**  
** It Ain't Too Much For Me To**

** [Both]  
Get On It**  
** Get On It**  
** Give It Baby**  
** Give It To Me**  
** Come On**  
** You Really Give It Too Me**  
** Got To Give It**  
** You Just Want To Give It **

"Me next but I need my girls Marley, Mercy, and AJ" said Quinn as she and Marley got up. Mercedes grabbed her electric guitar and AJ got on the drums

**[Quinn]**  
** Aaow!-Hoo Hoo!**

**I Don't Care What You Talkin'**  
**'Bout Baby**  
**I Don't Care What You Say**  
**Don't You Come Walkin'**  
**Beggin' Back Mama**  
**I Don't Care Anyway**  
**Time After Time I Gave You All Of My Money**  
**No Excuses To Make**  
**Ain't No Mountain That I**  
**Can't Climb Baby**  
**All Is Going My Way**

**[Marley(Quinn)]**  
**('Cause There's A Time When ****You're Right)**  
**(And You Know You Must ****Fight)**  
**Who's Laughing Baby, Don't**  
**You Know**  
**(And There's The Choice That ****We Make)**  
**(And This Choice You Will ****Take)**  
**Who's Laughin' Baby**

**[Quinn(Marley)]  
So Just Leave Me Alone**  
**Leave Me Alone**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**Leave Me Alone**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**Leave Me Alone-Stop It!**  
**Just Stop Doggin' Me Around**  
**(Just Stop Doggin' Me)**

**[Marley:]  
There Was A Time I Used To**  
**Say Girl I Need You**  
**But Who Is Sorry Now**  
**You Really Hurt, You Used To**  
**Take And Deceive Me**  
**Now Who Is Sorry Now**  
**You Got A Way Of Making Me**  
**Feel So Sorry**  
**I Found Out Right Away**  
**Don't You Come Walkin'-**  
**Beggin' I Ain't Lovin' You**  
**Don't You Get In My Way**  
**  
[Quinn(Marley)]  
'Cause**  
**(There's A Time When You're ****Right)**  
**(And You Know You Must ****Fight)**  
**Who's Laughing Baby-Don't**  
**You Know?**  
**(And There's The Choice That ****We Make)**  
**(And This Choice You Will ****Take)**  
**Who's Laughin' Baby?**

**[Marley(Quinn)]  
So Just Leave Me Alone**  
**Leave Me Alone**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**Leave Me Alone**  
**Leave Me Alone**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**Stop It!**  
**Just Stop Doggin' Me Around**  
**(Just Stop Doggin' Me)**

**[Both]  
Da,Da,Dada  
Da,Da,Dada  
Da,Da,Dada  
DaDaDaDa  
Da,Da,DaDaDa  
Da,Da,Dada  
Da,Da,Dada**

**[Quinn(Marley)]**  
**('Cause There's A Time When ****You're Right)**  
**(And You Know You Must ****Fight)**  
**Who's Laughing Baby, Don't**  
**You Know, Girl**  
**(It's The Choice That We ****Make)**  
**(And This Choice You Will ****Take)**  
**Who's Laughin' Baby**

**[Marley(Quinn):]  
So Just Leave Me Alone**  
**Leave Me Alone**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**Leave Me Alone**  
**Leave Me Alone**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**Stop It!**  
**Just Stop Doggin' Me Around**  
**Leave Me Alone**  
**Leave Me Alone**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**Leave Me Alone**  
**(Leave Me Alone)**  
**Leave Me Alone-Stop It!**

**[Both]  
Just Stop Doggin' Me Around**  
**(Just Stop Doggin' Me)**  
**Don't Come Beggin' Me**  
**Don't Come Beggin'**  
**Don't Come Lovin' Me**  
**Don't Come Beggin'**  
**I Love You**  
**I Don't Want It**  
**I Don't . . .**  
**I Don't . . .**  
**I Don't . . .**  
**I . . .I . . ., Aaow!**  
**Hee Hee!**  
**Don't Come Beggin' Me**  
**Don't Come Beggin'**  
**Don't Come Lovin' Me**  
**Don't Come Beggin'**  
**I Love You**  
**I Don't Want It**  
**I Don't Need It**

"Come on girl lets show'em how its done" Artie said to AJ as he pulled her up. Their attitude was great.

**[Artie:]**  
**Tired of injustice**  
**Tired of the schemes**  
**The lies are disgusting**  
**So what does it mean**  
**Kicking me down**  
**I got to get up**  
**As jacked as it sounds**  
**The whole system sucks**

**[Amari:]**  
**Peek in the shadow**  
**Come into the light**  
**You tell me I'm wrong**  
**Then you better prove you're right**  
**You're sellin' out souls but**  
**I care about mine**  
**I've got to get stronger**  
**And I won't give up the fight**  
**  
[Artie:]**  
**With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream**  
**Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme**  
**(Amari:)**  
**You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize**  
**  
[Both:]**  
**Somebody please have mercy**  
**'Cause I just can't take it**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Just stop pressurin' me**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Make me wanna scream**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Just stop pressurin' me**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Make you just wanna scream**

**[Artie:]**  
**Tired of you tellin' the story your way**  
**It's causin' confusion**  
**You think it's okay**

**[Amari]**  
**You Keep changin' the rules**  
**While I keep playin' the game**  
**I can't take it much longer**  
**I think I might go insane**

**[Artie]**  
**With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream**  
**Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme**  
**(Amari)**  
**You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie**  
**  
[Both]**  
**Oh father, please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Just stop pressurin' me**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Make me wanna scream**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Just stop pressurin' me**  
**Stop fuckin' with me**  
**Make me wanna scream**

**[Amari]**  
**"Oh my God, can't believe what I saw**  
**As I turned on the TV this evening**  
**I was disgusted by all the injustice**  
**All the injustice"**  
**[Michael]**  
**"All the injustice"**

(Everyone was surprised when they did the whole dance break)  
**[Artie]**  
**With such collusions don't it make you wanna scream**  
**Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme**  
**  
[Amari]**  
**You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize**  
**  
[Both]**  
**Oh brother please have mercy 'Cause I just can't take it**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Just stop pressurin' me**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Make me wanna scream**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Just stop pressurin' me**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Make me wanna scream**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Just stop pressurin' me**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Make me wanna scream**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Just stop pressurin' me**  
**Stop pressurin' me**  
**Make me wanna scream**

"Lets get up there kitty cat Joneses on drums and Electric" declared Santana This time Mercedes got on drums and AJ got on guitar

**[Kitty:]  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .**

**[Santana:]**  
**You'll Never Make Me Stay**  
**So Take Your Weight Off Of Me**  
**I Know Your Every Move**  
**So Won't You Just Let Me Be**  
**I've Been Here Times Before**  
**But I Was Too Blind To See**  
**That You Seduce Every Man**  
**This Time You Won't Seduce Me**

**[Kitty:]**  
**She's Saying That's Ok**  
**Hey Baby Do What You Please**  
**I Have The Stuff That You Want**  
**I Am The Thing That You Need**  
**She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes**  
**She's Touchin' Me So To Start**  
**She Says There's No Turnin' Back**  
**She Trapped Me In Her Heart**  
**  
[Both:]  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana  
Let Me Be!**

**[Santana:]**  
**Oh No . . .**  
**Oh No . . .**  
**Oh No . . .**

**[Kitty:]**  
**She Likes The Boys In The**  
**Band**  
**She Knows When They Come To Town**  
**Every Musician's Fan After**  
**The Curtain Comes Down**  
**She Waits At Backstage**  
**Doors**  
**For Those Who Have Prestige**  
**Who Promise**  
**Fortune And Fame, A Life**  
**That's So Carefree**

**[Santana:]**  
**She's Saying That's Ok**  
**Hey Baby Do What You Want**  
**I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing**  
**I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt**  
**And I Don't Care What You**  
**Say**  
**I Want To Go Too Far**  
**I'll Be Your Everything**  
**If You Make Me A Star**

**[Both(Santana):]**  
**Dirty Diana, Nah**  
**Dirty Diana, Nah**  
**Dirty Diana, No**  
**Dirty Diana . . .**  
**Dirty Diana, Nah**  
**Dirty Diana, Nah**  
**Dirty Diana, No**  
**Dirty Diana . . .**  
**(Diana!)**  
**(Diana!)**  
**(Dirty Diana!)**  
**(It's Dia . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .)**  
**Come On!**

**[Kitty:]**  
**She Said I Have To Go Home**  
**'Cause I'm Real Tired You See**  
**But I Hate Sleepin' Alone**  
**Why Don't You Come With**  
**Me**  
**I Said My Baby's At Home**  
**She's Probably Worried**  
**Tonight**  
**I Didn't Call On The Phone To**  
**Say That I'm Alright**

**[Santana:]**  
**Diana Walked Up To Me,**  
**She Said I'm All Yours**  
**Tonight**  
**At That I Ran To The Phone**  
**Sayin' Baby I'm Alright**  
**I Said But Unlock The Door,**  
**Because I Forgot The Key,**  
**She Said He's Not Coming**  
**Back**  
**Because He's Sleeping With**  
**Me**

**[Both:]**  
**Dirty Diana, Nah**  
**Dirty Diana, Nah**  
**Dirty Diana, Nah**  
**Dirty Diana, No**  
**Dirty Diana, Nah**  
**Dirty Diana, Nah**  
**Dirty Diana, Nah**  
**Dirty Diana . . .**  
**Come On!**  
**Come On!**  
**Come On!**  
**Come On!...**

"We're up lets go Baby" said Sam

**[Sam:]  
I Just Want To Lay Next To You  
For Awhile  
You Look So Beautiful Tonight  
Your Eyes Are So Lovely  
Your Mouth Is So Sweet  
A Lot Of People  
Misunderstand Me  
That's Because They Don't  
Know Me At All  
I Just Want To Touch You  
And Hold You  
I Need You  
God I Need You  
I Love You So Much**

**[Sam]**  
**Each Time The Wind Blows**  
**I Hear Your Voice So**  
**I Call Your Name . . .**  
**Whispers At Morning**  
**Our Love Is Dawning**  
**Heaven's Glad You Came . . .**

**You Know How I Feel**  
**This Thing Can't Go Wrong**  
**I'm So Proud To Say**  
**I Love You**  
**Your Love's Got Me High**  
**I Long To Get By**  
**This Time Is Forever**  
**Love Is The Answer**

**[Mercy]**  
**I Hear Your Voice Now**  
**You Are My Choice Now**  
**The Love You Bring**  
**Heaven's In My Heart**  
**At Your Call**  
**I Hear Harps,**  
**And Angels Sing**

**You Know How I Feel**  
**This Thing Can't Go Wrong**  
**I Can't Live My Life**  
**Without You**

**[Sam]**  
**I Just Can't Hold On**

**[Mercy]**  
**I Feel We Belong**

**[Sam]**  
**My Life Ain't Worth Living**  
**If I Can't Be With You**

**[Both]**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**  
**And If I Stop . . .**  
**Then Tell Me Just What**  
**Will I Do**

**[Mercy]**  
**'Cause I Just Can't Stop**  
**Loving You**

**[Sam]**  
**At Night When The**  
**Stars Shine**  
**I Pray In You I'll Find**  
**A Love So True . . .**

**[Mercy]**  
**When Morning Awakes Me**  
**Will You Come And Take Me**  
**I'll Wait For You**

**[Sam]**  
**You Know How I Feel**  
**I Won't Stop Until**  
**I Hear Your Voice Saying**  
**"I Do"**

**[Mercy]**  
**"I Do"**  
**This Thing Can't Go Wrong**

**[Sam]**  
**This Feeling's So Strong**

**[Mercy]**  
**Well, My Life Ain't**  
**Worth Living**

**[Both]**  
**If I Can't Be With You**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**  
**And If I Stop . . .**  
**Then Tell Me, Just What**  
**Will I Do**

**[Sam]**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**[Mercy]**  
**We Can Change All The World**  
**Tomorrow**

**[Sam]**  
**We Can Sing Songs Of**  
**Yesterday**

**[Mercy]**  
**I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell**  
**To Sorrow**

**[Sam]**  
**This Is My Life And I,**

**[Both]**  
**Want To See You For Always**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**[Mercy]**  
**No, Baby**

**[Sam]**  
**Oh!**

**[Both]**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**[Mercy]**  
**If I Can't Stop!**

**[Both]**  
**And If I Stop . . .**

**[Mercy]**  
**No**

**[Sam]**  
**Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . .**

**[Mercy]**  
**What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .**  
**(Then Tell Me, Just What**  
**Will I Do)**

**[Both]**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**[Sam]**  
**Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do**  
**Girl!**

**[Both]**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**[Sam]**  
**You Know I Do**  
**And If I Stop . . .**

**[Both]**  
**Then Tell Me, Just What**  
**Will I Do**

**[Both]**  
**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

"So freakin cute" mumbled Santana with a happy smile. They sang the whole song with Sam hugging her from the back and never breaking eye contact and Sam could not stop thinking how much he loved her and how he was going to tell her tonight. _"No more punkin out" thought Sam_  
"C'mon Britts" said Sugar

**[Sugar]  
I don't know what's going happen to you, baby**  
** But I do know that I love ya**  
** You walk around this town**  
** With your head all up in the sky**  
** And I do know that I want ya**

** [Both(Brittany)]  
Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground**  
** Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground**  
** Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground**  
** Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground**

**[Brittany]**  
** You tease me with your lovin'**  
** To play hard to get**  
** Cause you do know that I want ya**  
** You walk around this town**  
** With your head all up in the sky**  
** And you do know that I want ya**

**[Both(Sugar)]**  
** Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground**  
** Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground**  
** Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground**  
** Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground**

**[Sugar]**  
** You are the spark that lit**  
** The fire inside of me**  
** And you know that I love it**  
** I need to do just something**  
** To get closer to your soul**  
** And you do know that I want ya**

**[Both(Brittany)]**  
** Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground**  
** Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground**  
** Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground**  
** Let's dance, let's shout (shout)**  
** Shake you body down to the ground **

"Lets go Tee" Said Mike as he and Tina got up

**[Mike:]**  
**Do You Remember**  
** When We Fell In Love**  
** We Were Young**  
** And Innocent Then**  
** Do You Remember**  
** How It All Began**  
** It Just Seemed Like Heaven**  
** So Why Did It End?**

**[Tina:]**  
** Do You Remember**  
** Back In The Fall**  
** We'd Be Together**  
** All Day Long**  
** Do You Remember**  
** Us Holding Hands**  
** In Each Other's Eyes**  
** We'd Stare**  
** (Tell Me)**

**[Both:]**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We Fell In Love**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We First Met**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We Fell In Love**  
** Do You Remember The Time**

**[Tina:]**  
** Do You Remember**  
** How We Used To Talk**  
** (Ya Know)**  
** We'd Stay On The Phone**  
** At Night Till Dawn**  
** Do You Remember**  
** All The Things We Said Like**  
** I Love You So**  
** I'll Never Let You Go**

**[Mike:]**  
** Do You Remember**  
** Back In The Spring**  
** Every Morning Birds Would Sing**  
** Do You Remember**  
** Those Special Times**  
** They'll Just Go On And On**  
** In The Back Of My Mind**

**[Both:]**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We Fell In Love**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We First Met Girl**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We Fell In Love**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
**  
[Mike:]  
Those Sweet Memories**  
** Will Always Be Dear To Me**  
** And Girl No Matter What Was Said**  
** I Will Never Forget What We Had**  
** Now Baby**

**[Both:]**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We Fell In Love**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We First Met**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We Fell In Love**  
** Do You Remember The Time**

**[Both:]**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We Fell In Love**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We First Met**  
** Do You Remember The Time**  
** When We Fell In Love**  
** Do You Remember The Time**

**[Mike:]**  
** Remember The Times**  
** Ooh**  
** Remember The Times**  
** Do You Remember Girl**  
** Remember The Times**  
** On The Phone You And Me**  
** Remember The Times**  
** Till Dawn, Two Or Three**  
** What About Us Girl**

**[Tina:]**  
** Remember The Times**  
** Do You. Do You, Do You,**  
** Do You, Do You**  
** Remember The Times**  
** In The Park, On The Beach**  
** Remember The Times**  
** You And Me In Spain**  
** Remember The Times**  
** What About, What About...**

**[Mike:]**  
** Remember The Times**  
** Ooh... In The Park**  
** Remember The Times**  
** After Dark..., Do You, Do You, Do You**  
** Remember The Times**  
** Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You**  
** Remember The Times**  
** Yeah Yeah**  
** Remember The Times **

"C'mon boys" declared Joe as he, Blain, Ryder, and Finn went up to sing

**[Finn:]  
Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, aggravation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Bang bang, shot dead  
Everybody's gone mad**

**[B,R,J,F:]**  
**All I wanna say is that**  
**They don't really care about us**  
**All I wanna say is that**  
**They don't really care about us**

**[Blain:]**  
**Beat me, hate me**  
**You can never break me**  
**Will me, thrill me**  
**You can never kill me**  
**Jew me, sue me**  
**Everybody do me**  
**Kick me, kike me**  
**Don't you black or white me**

**[B,R,J,F:]**  
**All I wanna say is that**  
**They don't really care about us**  
**All I wanna say is that**  
**They don't really care about us**

**[Ryder:]**  
**Tell me what has become of my life**  
**I have a wife and two children who love me**  
**I am the victim of police brutality, now**  
**I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate**  
**You're rapin' me off my pride**  
**Oh, for God's sake**  
**I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy...**  
**Set me free**

**[Joe:]**  
**Skin head, dead head**  
**Everybody gone bad**  
**Trepidation, speculation**  
**Everybody allegation**  
**In the suite, on the news**  
**Everybody dog food**  
**Black male, black mail**  
**Throw your brother in jail**

**[B,R,J,F:]**  
**All I wanna say is that**  
**They don't really care about us**  
**All I wanna say is that**  
**They don't really care about us**

**[Finn:]**  
**Tell me what has become of my rights**  
**Am I invisible because you ignore me?**  
**Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now**  
**I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame**  
**They're throwing me in a class with a bad name**  
**I can't believe this is the land from which I came**  
**You know I really do hate to say it**  
**The government don't wanna see**  
**But if Roosevelt was livin'**  
**He wouldn't let this be, no, no**

**[Blain:]**  
**Skin head, dead head**  
**Everybody gone bad**  
**Situation, speculation**  
**Everybody litigation**  
**Beat me, bash me**  
**You can never trash me**  
**Hit me, kick me**  
**You can never get me**

**[B,R,J,F:]**  
**All I wanna say is that**  
**They don't really care about us**  
**All I wanna say is that**  
**They don't really care about us**

**[Ryder:]**  
**Some things in life they just don't wanna see**  
**But if Martin Luther was livin'**  
**He wouldn't let this be, no, no**

**[Joe:]**  
**Skin head, dead head**  
**Everybody gone bad**  
**Situation, segregation**  
**Everybody allegation**  
**In the suite, on the news**  
**Everybody dog food**  
**Kick me, kike me**  
**Don't you wrong or right me**

**[B,R,J,F:]**  
**All I wanna say is that**  
**They don't really care about us**  
**All I wanna say is that**  
**They don't really care about us**

**[Everybody:]  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about  
All I wanna say is that  
they don't really care about  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us **

"I guess that leaves us but we will need Ryder" said Kurt as he, Unique, Ryder, and Lauren stood

**[Kurt:]**  
**I Took My Baby**  
** On A Saturday Bang**  
** Boy Is That Girl With You**  
** Yes We're One And The Same**

**[Unique:]**  
** Now I Believe In Miracles**  
** And A Miracle**  
** Has Happened Tonight**

**[K,L,U:]**  
** But, If**  
** You're Thinkin'**  
** About My Baby**  
** It Don't Matter If You're**  
** Black Or White**

**[Unique:]**  
** They Print My Message**  
** In The Saturday Sun**  
** I Had To Tell Them**  
** I Ain't Second To None**

**[Kurt:]**  
** And I Told About Equality**  
** And It's True**  
** Either You're Wrong**  
** Or You're Right**

**[K,U,L:]**  
** But, If**  
** You're Thinkin'**  
** About My Baby**  
** It Don't Matter If You're**  
** Black Or White**

**[Lauren:]**  
** I Am Tired Of This Devil**  
** I Am Tired Of This Stuff**  
** I Am Tired Of This Business**  
** So When The**  
** Going Gets Rough**  
** I Ain't Scared Of**  
** Your Brother**  
** I Ain't Scared Of No Sheets**  
** I Ain't Scare Of Nobody**  
** Girl When The**  
** Goin' Gets Mean**

**[Ryder:]**  
** Protection**  
** For Gangs, Clubs**  
** And Nations**  
** Causing Grief In**  
** Human Relations**  
** It's A Turf War**  
** On A Global Scale**  
** I'd Rather Hear Both Sides**  
** Of The Tale**  
** See, It's Not About Races**  
** Just Places**  
** Faces**  
** Where Your Blood**  
** Comes From**  
** Is Where Your Space Is**  
** I've Seen The Bright**  
** Get Duller**  
** I'm Not Going To Spend**  
** My Life Being A Color**

**[Kurt]**  
** Don't Tell Me You Agree With Me**  
** When I Saw You Kicking Dirt In My Eye**

**[K,U,L:]**  
** But, If**  
** You're Thinkin' About My Baby**  
** It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White**

**[K,U,L:]**  
** I Said If**  
** You're Thinkin' Of**  
** Being My Baby**  
** It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White**

**[K,U,L:]**  
** I Said If**  
** You're Thinkin' Of**  
** Being My Brother**  
** It Don't Matter If You're**  
** Black Or White**

**[Kurt:]**  
** Ooh, Ooh**  
** Yea, Yea, Yea Now**  
** Ooh, Ooh**  
** Yea, Yea, Yea Now**

**[Unique:]**  
** It's Black, It's White**  
** It's Tough For You**  
** To Get By**  
** It's Black , It's White, Whoo**

**[Lauren:]**  
** It's Black, It's White**  
** It's Tough For You**  
** To Get By**  
** It's Black , It's White, Whoo**

"Okay guys that was fantastic. Remember girls stay behind. Class dismissed. Have a good weekend."

"Mercy I'll wait for you out side." spoke up Sam as he grabbed her bag

"Okay Sammy"

* * *

**Fifteen minuets later...**

"Hey Mercy what did schu want?"ask Sam

"He just wanted us to do a number to like get everybody in to the assignment. All of the girls are coming to my house tomorrow to work everything out" replied Mercedes "Oh well,(He gave her a red rose) I just wanted to say that you look very sexy in that cherrios uniform and was wondering if you like to go on a date tonight" asked Sam with hope in his eyes. Sure she is his girlfriend but that doesn't mean he wanted to stop wooing her "Of course Sammy" she replied happily "We will be going to dinner and a movie because I know that you really want to see Man of Steel and after the movie a nice quiet walk by the pier." he said in a fake French accent "That sounds so romantic Sammy how did you know I have been dying to see that movie?" she asked because she didn't tell anyone "Come on baby I know you" she smiled and kissed his lips "Henry Cavill is gonna be a awesome Superman but one problem." she replied in worry "What?" his brow wrinkled in confusion "It doesn't come out until tomorrow" they stopped and Sam thought for a second then he got an idea "One Sec" he said as he texted someone and was very pleased with the reply "Don't worry,I already thought of that you see my mom is friends with the manager at Walmart. The store gives away early premiere tickets for the movie to the employees. All I had to do was ask her for two left over 3-D IMAX tickets and problem solved" he stated as he struck qahis best superman pose "That is so awesome" They started walking only to bump into Artie and Mike "Hey Guys, Artie... whats going on with you and bug?" she asked with a smirk "Honestly, I don't know we kissed once and ever since that I've been trying to build up the courage to ask her out why?" he could see she was getting and idea "Well Im going on a date will Sam tonight so I was thinking since I'm not using my reservation you could ask her out and use my reservation" she proposed with a smile "Thanks Cedes!" Artie walked off cheerfuly with Mike to find AJ "So I will pick you up at 7 and dress in your best Superman based out fit"

"Oh I will See ya later Sammy." She walked off to wait for AJ by her blue 2013 Bentley Continental GT Speed Convertible

* * *

**Artie Pov:  
**After Cedes gave me her ticket I went to go stand by AJ's locker and wait for her and Mike walked with me because AJ's locker was on the way to Coach Beist office. We were just walking and talking when I lost all of the breath in my body. Amari was just walking out of Coach Sylvesert's office with a brand new Cherrio's uniform on and her hair was in waves cascading down her shoulders."Hey Mike, Hi Artie" she bushed and looked down when she said my name. That's a very good sign "So where are y'all headed?" I tried to speak I know I did but I kept looking like a fish out of water. Mike saw me struggling and said "The gasping fish wants to ask you something and I have to go talk to Beist." She looked up at me with the deepest brown eyes and said" What did you want to ask me" Mike saw me trying to talk and patted me soundly on the back and strutted off. When I did talk I said "Willyougooutwithmetonight?" and I let out a long breath "What did you say Artie" she asked with a giggle "I said will you go out with me tonight I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but it would be fun you know..." I just started to ramble and I didn't even hear her say yes " Wait did you just say yes" I asked getting very happy "Yes I did pick me up at 6?" she replied with a blush "I sure will make sure you dress casual" I was starting to breath again "See ya later Artie" and she kissed me on my cheek and walked off. This weekend is going to be as Sam would put it EPIC!

* * *

**This chapter was for MJ who died four years ago as of June 25. Tell me what you thought. What do you want Sam and Mercedes to do on their date. Do you want more Rachel and Shane Drama? Review Review Review**

**Songs Used:  
****Michael Jackson and Heavy D~**Jam

**Michael Jackson~ ****Leave Me Alone **

**Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson~ ****Scream**

**Michael Jackson~ ****Dirty Diana**

**Michael Jackson and Siedah Garrett~ ****I Just Cant Stop Loving You**

**Michael Jackson~ ****They Don't Care About Us **

**The Jacksons~ ****Shake Your Body**

**Michael Jackson~ ****Remember The Time **

**Black or White Michael Jackson~**

**The picture of Mercedes car is on my profile**


	15. RIP

**R.I.P Cory Monteith. Even though Cory is gone he will be in evey single one of my stories May 11, 1982-July 13, 2013**


End file.
